BlazBlue: Dimensional Shift
by dragoneel12
Summary: In a different timeline, Ragna has defeated the the NOL and was finally living a peaceful life along side the one he loved. His life suddenly turned into a living hell by a mysterious man, and when it seems all hope is lost the last thing he expected lends him tremendous power. Now it's his job to save Ragna of the ChronoPhantasma world and stop the man who ruined his life.
1. Prologue: It's finally all over or is it

**AN: Welcome to Dimensional Shift this is my first fanfiction I hope you enjoy. This is my first shot at a FanFiction so reviews would be welcomed. This story is based on a different timeline which gets mixed with the Chronophantasma event in the game. Now let's get the show on the road**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue or any characters except for the OC's. I am just someone who loves the franchise **

_Text=Characters thoughts _

* * *

Prologue: It's finally all over or is it….?

Ragna sat under a tree near his beloved Saya. It had been a month since his battle with the library had ended and everything returned to normal. Well not quite normal his new life was strange yet a happy one. He managed to get Saya back, Terumi was freed from the mind control he was under, Relius accepted Makoto as Carl's girlfriend, Konoe was back at Jubeeis side and many other things. Ragna and everyone's life was heading back into line.

"Ragna are you ok", asked Saya in a gentle voice as she placed her arm on his cheek. Saya had come back and she had told Ragna that she loved him; Ragna also had confessed his feelings and the two of them were together. No one disapproved their love.

"Yeah I'm fine Saya, Sorry about that seems I spaced out a bit" says Ragna as he caresses her cheek. Saya looks at him then she gives him a bright smile.

A smirk began to form in Ragnas face. "_Man she's really cute when she smile like that" _Ragna stated to himself as he looked at her. He began to move closer to her lips to plant a kiss and so did Saya as she saw what he wanted. When their lips nearly touched suddenly they are warped and greeted by the scent of roses

They suddenly pulled away as the heard a voice.

"Well, well, well aren't we getting all lovey dovey" states Terumi with a smirk on his face. "You have been together for a month and you are already smooching off" Terumi begins to laugh in a playful manner.

"Shut up you asshole" Ragna looks at Terumi with a scowl on his face. "Since were all here I guess you want to talk to us about something Rabbit" says Ragna as he scouts the area noticing that everyone who participated in the last battle was present.

"For the last time drop that nickname you Mongol" says Rachel letting out a slight sigh, she was already use to this so she already knew anything she told him would not change his mind.

"Chill Ragna we only brought you here so we can celebrate" Says Kagura Mitsuki in a relaxed voice. "But seems we came knocking at a bad time" he says as a smirk grew on his face.

"Hmph, Dark One seems you are enjoying your peace" says a figure emerging from the shadow, it was Hakumen.

"Oh shit HAKUMEN" Says Ragna reaching for Blood-Scythe only to notice that it wasn't there.

"Calm down Dark One I came here not to fight, I was also invited to celebrate" says Hakumen with a sigh. Also I can't attack you after all I owe you my life as much as I hate to admit it."

With a sigh of relief Ragna lets his guard down and Saya holds his hands. "I didn't know you were feared Hakumen as much as you feared ghosts" Saya says as she chuckled and everyone else joined her in the laugh and Ragna began to turn red.

"You all be quiet" he tried to retort seeing how it didn't work he couldn't help but laugh himself. He holds Saya's hand and smiles. His miserable life was over and a new one started it was all peaceful, he finally was with his beloved. He stared into the night sky as they all treasured this moment.

Meanwhile

* * *

at the ruins of Ikaruga

"Master the preparations are complete" says a mysterious girl with white hair.

"Oh that is great news" a grin begins to grow on the man's face. "Now let us show this peaceful world the true meaning of despair, the slaughter festival is about to begin!" the man begins to laugh like a maniac and a dark aura surrounds him

Little did Ragna and the others know their world and their lives would soon turn into a living hell one that despair was the solem escape

* * *

**Authors note:**

** This is my first fanfic I am really nervous I hope you enjoy, chapter one will be updated soon see you later :).**


	2. He who devoured the Azure

**AN: Ok Guys times for the first chapter of Dimensional Shift. In this Chapter the main character will be introduced to the Chronophatasma world. Ok lets do this :).**

**Text=Black Beast**

_Text=Character Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter One: He who Devoured the Azure.

The sky was pitch black and thunder could be heard roaring high above the clouds. It suddenly began to rain and the water began to wash away the blood stained battlefield, one whose sole comparison could be hell itself. Countless bodies lay scattered all over the ruins of the battlefield, some those of soldiers while others seemed like those of deformed creatures. Amidst this living hell two figures stood in the rain.

"Why, why did all this have to happen..." said Ragna as he fell to his knee with the body of a young girl in his arm, it was Saya. His eyes were full of despair and no light seemed to beam in his eyes.

"Eh, why you ask? The answer is quite obvious. You humans are weak and fragile creatures, and my greatest joy is crushing your hopes" answers the mysterious man as a smirk began to grow on his face.

"Don't bullshit; do you think humans are your toys? Do you have any idea how many people have died because of you" said Ragna as his anger rose to its peak.

The man just laughed and began to walk away. "This world has been crumbled to nothing, besides me and you nothing else here is alive. The looks on your face is quite intriguing you have fallen to the depths of despair yet you still have spunk" said the man as he smiles.

"Go to hell! I swear I will haunt you and when I find you I will make sure you die the most cruelest and painful death" said Ragna as his anger kept rising.

The man then raises his hands with a smirk and signals the creatures that surrounded him. "Finish him, make sure he suffers" then the man turned and faced Ragna. "Boy if you manage to survive this I will be waiting for you, my name is Kira" the man said as he vanishes into the shadows.

The creatures were slowly closing in on him, Ragna begins to tightly hold Sayas lifeless body. "I'm sorry Saya...I was unable to protect you or anyone else, I'm really sorry" tears begin to fall from Ragna's eyes. Everything Ragna had was gone, Noel, Rachel, Jin, Tsubaki...everyone and everything he had was now gone.

Ragna brings Saya's body toward his chest and hugs her. He begins to laugh but not out of happiness or because he thought this was a dream, honestly he wished it was one. It was out of pure sarcasm of how he lost everything he worked years to gain in a matter of weeks.

Despite what he said to the man Ragna no longer had the will to fight, he nothing to protect and nothing to gain. _"Well guys seems like i am going to be with you guys soon"_ Thought Ragna as he stared into the sky. The creatures were already close there was no escape, but when he was about to accept his death a voice rang in his head.

**"Are you going to just stand here and die a dog's death?"** asked the voice. It was a dark and eerie voice and his instincts told him exactly what was speaking to him.

**"Your end approaches, will you just accept like this. I will lend you a hand, come on and say the words if you wish to live"** The voice grew louder and the look of despair that was on Ragna's face began to disappear.

**"Do it revive me and live to see a tomorrow"** Ragna sighed at what the voice said and looked down. "Sorry guys it seems I won't be joining you guys just yet".

Ragna raises his right hand and speak out the words he never expected to utter in his life again. "Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Idea Engine! BlazBlue, Activate!". Seithir gathered around Ragna's arm and he then realized something, his Azure was out of control.

Ragna began to turn into the black beast and the only thing he saw before becoming unconscious was the darkness turning everything into nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the chronophantasma timeline….

"Dammit, where are those idiots" said Ragna The Bloodedge as he pounded his fist against a wall. It had been about 5 hours since Kokonoe had told him that Noel and Makoto had ran off on their own and that she hasn't heard from them since.

"I've searched everywhere and I still can't find them. Shit if Terumi got to them before I do things will go bad" said Ragna as he let's out a sigh. Suddenly his head begins to hurt and sudden images just flash through his head. An image of him turning into a the black beast and laying everything to to waste.

"W-what the heck was that" said Ragna terrified of what he just witnessed. He felt cold sweat drip down his face. After a few seconds he managed to calm down, then he looked at his grimoire. "That was really strange yet it felt so real, what the heck is happening" said Ragna as worry began to befall upon him.

He had already been warned that he could turn into the black beast and this was a fact that he had to face but that felt real yet unreal to him. Ragna then begins to walk, "Dammit I have no time to worry about it, I will ask Rachel about it later but for now I have to find those idiots" said ragna as he goes on to continue his search, but the thoughts of what he saw couldn't leave his mind.

* * *

Ragna awakens and scouts around his surroundings to only notice that nothing but darkness surrounded him. "where is this place, where am I?" questioned Ragna as he kept looking around.

**"Oh so you're finally awake, welcome to the Boundary"** spoke the same voice Ragna had heard before only this time it seemed to be in front of him instead then in his head.

"Who's there" questioned Ragna as he got up on his guard. His head body hurt and his head felt like it was about to explode.

**"Don't fret I won't harm my own self"** spoke the beast as Ragna turned towards it and finally saw it.

"Oh shit it's the fucking black beast?!" said Ragna in surprise as he stepped back. The creature was enormous and you couldn't make it from the darkness that was all around. The only giveaway to its location was its red eyes that beamed in the darkness.

**"Oh are you afraid to see your own self"** mocked the beast.

"What are you talking about" asked Ragna with nothing but fear. He had heard the black beast was terrifying but seeing it up close was something he never expected.

**"I am you and you are me, you and I are one and the same person"**

**"Your power is my power, your life is my life, meaning if you died I would also die" **explained the beast.

Ragna tried to speak but no words came out he could only stare at the beast. Then suddenly the beast said something to him that snapped him out of his daze.

**"Do you desire revenge? Do you desire to make the one who did this to you pay?"** asked the beast. Its red eyes grew fiercer and one of its heads moved closer to him. **"If this is your desire I will help you and lend you all my power".**

Ragna looked at the beast in shock. The monster that almost destroyed the world 100 years ago is willing to help him. "Why are you deciding to help me" asked Ragna out of curiosity.

**"I've been trapped in here for years, I desire to be free but I have no intentions of destroying the world. Become one with me and we will have the power to stop the one named Kira" **said the beast as it moved its many heads towards Ragna**. "Do you accept?'**

"Fine I accept I will do anything to stop whatever that bastard is planning" said Ragna with a smirk on his face. He then extends his Right hand to the beast, "let's do this".

**"As you wish"**, the beast touches Ragna's hand and seithir completely consumes Ragna. Ragna shuts his eyes as he accepted the darkness. When Ragna opened his eyes again he felt an amazing power surging to him.

"Th-this is the power of the black beast? Such an amazing power" said Ragna in amazement.

**"Your power now surpasses even that of the true azure, you can now directly access the azure's powers"**. Spoke the beast as his voice rang in Ragna's head. **"To simply put it, you could even say that you and the azure are now one and the same".**

"Eh?! No way". This was something beyond what he imagined. His master had always told him to never mistake the Azure's power for his own but now it basically belonged to him.

**"Oh, I forgot to mention but your appearance has also changed... quite a bit" **spoke the beast.

In front of Ragna a reflection of him appeared. It had blond hair, its eyes as blue as the azure sky and it's jacket that was once red was pure white.

"What the hell? is that me?" questioned Ragna.

**"Indeed it is, now to do something about that Nox Nyctores of yours". **

The beast was right his Blood-Scythe was badly broken to an extent that fixing it seemed impossible.

Two gauntlets appeared in front of Ragna, they were black and looked like they were carved in the shape of a dragon.

**"This is your new Nox: Black Dragon Kiramaru, and from this day forward you name will no longer be BloodEdge, But Ragna the Azure" **spoke the beast.

"Hey I never used such a close Range weapon and what's wrong with BloodEdge?" questioned Ragna.

**"You're about to jump into an alternative timeline if the you here and the one there have the same name things will get confusing. This way it's simpler and less confusing"**

Ragna lets out a sigh and accepts the beast's words. He would retort because he rather not change his name, but the beast had a point.

A portal appears before them**. "If you walk through this portal you will enter the world he's in. Are you ready?"**

"I am more than ready to kick that bastard's ass, let's get going". Ragna begins walking towards the portal and as he enters it he thinks, _"Saya, guys I guess this is where we part way. But I swear I will stop that bastard and make him pay_".

* * *

Ragna opens his eyes to realize he was in a room which seemed well made, when suddenly he heard voices and took cover behind a pillar.

"Terumi have thou completed thy task" asked Izanami

"Of course imperator the soul harvesting is going well, only a few more and we will have enough" said Terumi as he pushed the tip of his hat down.

"Very well then, what of the two new recruits" asked the goddess in Saya's body.

"Oh you mean, Kira Hiromi and Hikaru Orochi. They are very skilled I promoted them to Major but only Kira accepted, the girl just wanted to be his secretary so I let her" said Terumi seeming to be amused.

"Is that all thou has to report, if so be gone I wish to rest" spoke the imperator.

"As you wish" said Terumi as he began to walk out.

_"well ain't this great the portal led to a NOL headquarters and to make things worse it's the imperator's room. But That bastard Kira is also in this world seems I hit the jackpot" _Thought Ragna to himself.

The imperator sat at her throne and began to look around. Ragna knew one thing from his first encounter with Kira. It told him that Kira wanted the goddess since he attacked Saya when it all began a week ago, and the fact that Kira was working for the NOL here proved his point. This was a perfect chance to get the goddess before Kira did.

Ragna activates his azure letting a large amount of seithir into the room and the goddess slowly begins to faint. Izanami uttered "How did you get..." before falling unconscious. Ragna carries her princess style and begins to walk towards the door.

**"How do you plan on making it out of here"** a voice asked amused.

A smirk formed on Ragna's face, "Through the front door of course" spoke Ragna joking as he opened the door. This was going to be a very long day.

Ragna had begin to run when he hears someone behind him. "Heh? I thought you left" said Ragna smirking.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our old buddy Rags trying to sneak away with his dear sister" said Terumi with a sadistic look on his face. "I don't know how you got in here but I congratulate you on a job well done" Terumi begins to walk towards him.

"Heh? Did you dye your hair blonde again? And what's with the getup seems like you went through a complete makeover" teased Terumi. "Well could I please have the imperator back or should I resort to more violent actions" said Terumi as a wicked smirk formed on his face.

_"I wonder if all Terumi's are assholes no matter what world you go to"_ Thought Ragna. "Sorry but I can't do that she's coming with me".

Suddenly Terumi calls his Nox Nyctores: Ouroboros. Ragna quickly moves to the left then lays Izanami against the wall. "Well shit, I was hoping I could get out of here trouble free but seems that's out of the question" he said as he summoned his Nox: Kiramaru. _"Dammit I hope I can use this. It's a dam strange Nox I never seen anything like It"_ thought Ragna.

**"Don't worry, it will show you what to do"** the black beast spoke.

Terumi strikes again.

-Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpents

Ragna dodges by jumping up and yells

-Phantom Striker

A dark flame which looked like it was made of seithir appeared around his leg and he kicked Terumi from above, making him hit head first into the ground.

_"Oh shit, this thing is powerful"_ thought Ragna. This wasn't his fighting style but it would have to do.

Terumi jumps up and moves away. "WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT" said Terumi in complete anger. "Die!"

-Serpents Infernal Rapture

Ragna once again easily dodges it. He couldn't believe his own speed, he seemed like he was moving faster than Jubei ever did. _"Shit time to rap this up before I attract unneeded attention"_. Ragna did as the Nox instructed him and he spoke

-Soul Devourer

Suddenly a black dragon that looked like the black beast appeared from his fist. Its body completely made out of seithir and its mouth opened and it went through Terumi. A few seconds later Terumi fell on the floor unconscious.

"Did that do it?" asked Ragna as he looked over Terumi.

"Seems so" spoke a voice on the speaker.

"I never thought I would live to see the day Terumi was utterly defeated by you" said Relius.

From his office Relius had observed everything. This proved problematic for Ragna because the fact that he could see him meant he could probably….

Suddenly the alarms went off

"All Soldier of NOL I repeat all soldier of NOL Ragna The BloodEdge is within the building and is currently escaping while holding the imperator captive capture him at all cost".

_"Well I thought so"_. Ragna grabs Saya and begins running. At every corner NOL Soldiers began to pour in. "Dammit seems like I'm outnumbered". He kept changing his routes until he came to a dead end. He was now surrounded with no way out, when suddenly his Nox showed him it's astral.

"Well it's this or execution" he said letting out a sigh. Raising one of his arms he yelled

-Endless Requiem Of Darkness

Behind him a portal appeared and many heads of the black beast striked the NOL soldiers leaving none standing or breathing.

"Time to get out of here" holding on to Saya tightly he made a hole through the wall and jumped down. He was finally home free and he made sure no one was following him. Little did he know his bold action was about to make someone else's life a little bit harder.

* * *

.

A few hours later…

Ragna the BloodEdge gently strikes Noel and Makoto's head. "What the hell were you two idiots thinking?" said Ragna with a scowl on his face. "Do you have any idea of what I went through to find you two?" asked Ragna looking at Noel and Makoto

"W-were sorry" said Noel as she looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey you asshole your making Noel cry" said Makoto as she hugged Noel.

"Fine I'm sorry" said Ragna as he patted Noel's head. "Don't do anything this reckless again got it?" asked Ragna as he let out a sigh.

Noel began to cheer up when a sudden piece of paper being dragged by the wind hit's Makoto in the face. She picks it up from her face and the look on her face after seeing the paper changed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" said Makoto looking at the paper.

"What's wrong you dam squirrel" asked Ragna.

"Look at this" she shows him the paper. It's a wanted poster and the picture looked exactly like him. The only difference was the blonde hair, white clothes and blue eyes.

Ragna sighs, "It's just another poorly drawn picture of me nothing else".

"No you dumbass look at the bounty" Makoto points out.

After seeing the bounty Ragna turned completely white. What the hell had he done to drive his bounty from what it was to it's current amount. His bounty had risen from being "the amount to buy a small country" to one that could "Buy a whole country".

Rachel then appears before them. "Oh seems you found the two of them" stated Rachel snapping Ragna out of his surprised state.

"What do you want, you dam Rabbit" asked Ragna with a scowl.

"Oh I just came to congratulate you on your brave actions" said Rachel rather amused.

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Ragna in confusion.

"Oh have you already forgotten your brave actions? It's not any person who would strike at the heart of the NOL and then kidnap the imperator afterwards" said Rachel said with a smirk forming on her lips.

"I DID WHAT?! And WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAYA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED?!" Said Ragna. He did not know rather to be worried or angry.

"Almost all NOL officers are after you. I advise you come with me if you desire to live. I will explain everything to you" said Rachel.

"Ok got it" Ragna, Makoto and Noel followed Rachel, but one thought remained on Ragna's mind, _"What the hell was going on"._

* * *

Izanami woke up only to notice she was lying on a bed, and that she was no longer within the NOL headquarters. She tried to use her Magic but she was unable to. Then she heard a voice say, "Give it up I sealed your god powers so you are unable to use them.

"That is impossible, release me now or pay with thy's life" said Izanami seeming as if she was getting angry.

"Sorry but that's a no can do" said Ragna letting out a sigh. "You're the goddess Izanami right?" asked Ragna although he full well knew the answer.

"Before asking someone else's name thou must say thy name first" stated Izanami.

"My name is Ragna the Bloo- no, name is Ragna the Azure, I am Ragna the BloodEdge from a different timeline or dimension. Call it whatever you like, but I will need you to stay under my watch for a little while.

* * *

**AN: there goes chapter 1. It was rather long I will try to shorten the chapters. One thing I like to point out, but if you read you should've already seen That the parallel Ragna or Ragna The Azure uses different attacks from Ragna The BloodEdge. Here is some info on Ragna The Azure.**

**Nox Nyctores: Kiramaru, gauntlets **

**Drive: Soul Drain**

**Overdrive: Azure King System**

**Distortion Drives: Soul Devourer, Phantom Striker, Azures rage, Dragon's infernal Flame.**

**Astral Heat: Endless Requiem Of Darkness**

**Thanks for reading see you later :). See you later.**


	3. Two Sides Of The same Coin

**AN: Hey guys welcome to the second chapter of BlazBlue: Dimensional Shift. There is going to be a lot of action in this scene and a lot of Izanami teasing the parallel version of Ragna. Now let's get the show on the road :).**

**Text=Black Beast**

_Text=Characters Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 2: Two Sides Of The Same Coin.

Ragna, Makoto and Noel were greeted by a night sky that was internally lit by a red moon and a field of red roses. They followed Rachel to her little table where they were greeted by a familiar character.

"Welcome home madam Rachel" said Valkenhayn as he bowed his head before Rachel. "I welcome you guys also miss Makoto, miss Noel and...Ragna" he said hesitating a little.

"Yes, I'm back and I would require some refreshments" said Rachel as she made her way to her chair.

"Right away madam and you two would you also require some refreshments" asked Valkenhayn as he looked towards Noel and Makoto.

"No its fine were ok" said Makoto.

"Very well then I will be back soon Madam Rachel" said Valkenhayn as he walked away.

_"He seriously hates me" _thought Ragna as he twitched his eyebrow. Ragna then walked towards Rachel who was sitting down. Ragna had a lot of questions that needed to be answered. Although, as worried as he was about the vision he saw the only thing that mattered now was the fact that he was being blamed for kidnapping the Imperator.

"Oi rabbit, I have a lot of damn questions that need to be answered" said Ragna with a scowl on his face. This day so far was not a favorable one, he had to go around each corner of town looking for Noel and Makoto. Now he had learned that he attacked the NOL main branch while he was busy looking for those two. Things just kept getting weirder and more confusing.

"Calm down you dog" said Rachel as she looked up to face him. "I will tell you everything I know thus far" says Rachel as Valkenhayn came back with her tea. "You see about.." Rachel began to talk when she was suddenly cut off.

"Exactly 5 hours ago, Ragna the BloodEdge attacked the NOL main branch and kidnapped the Imperator" said a person approaching them. It was Kokonoe, Hakumen and Kagura followed behind her. "He was surrounded by NOL soldiers but in a flash they were all disposed of as if they were nothing" said Kokonoe with a smirk on her face.

"These were the reports that were found in the NOL database" said Kagura with a sigh. "According to the reports there is no footage of him entering the building, and there is also no trace of him doing so either" said Kagura with a smile. "The only footage of him we got was him beating Captain Hazama, and his flashy exit" said Kagura with a smirk.

"Don't joke with me!" said Ragna furious. "I was searching for the Noel and that damn squirrel for hours, and last time I checked I can't be in two places at once" said Ragna with a scowl. "And as much as I hate to admit it I can't beat that bastard Terumi so easily" said Ragna as he clenched his fist.

"Geez, calm down you asshole" said Kokonoe as she sighed. "I already know you were searching for them, but these footages are real, no mistake about it."

"Now the real question is, if that weren't you then who was it?" asked Kagura. "He looks exactly, like you in every feature" said Kagura.

"Not every feature" cut in Kokonoe. "According to some he had blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a white jacket" said Kokonoe as she looked at Ragna. "That description definitely does not match you in any way" she said as she sighed.

"No, it was him" said Hakumen. A white aura began to form around him. "The feeling I get are the same" said Hakumen with killing intent. "The creatures he summoned out of that portal were the black beast without mistake."

As Hakumen killing intent grew Ragna reached for Blood-Scythe as if was instinct. _"What the hell is going on? I still don't get what they mean but one thing I know, and that is the masked bitch wants a fight"_ thought Ragna as sweat began to drip from his face.

"This is just a prediction but what if he's Ragna, but not one from this world" said Rachel as she sipped some tea.

"Oi Rabbit that a bit vague even from you. Are you testing me again?" asked Ragna as his eyebrow as his twitched.

"He could possibly be you from another world, but I cannot prove this since I felt no disruptions" then worry began to fall upon Rachel's face. "If he is you, then he did not come through the cauldron which makes me wonder how he got here" said Rachel as she closed her eyes.

"So you're telling me there is another me running amok, and that he has Saya" said Ragna with a serious face.

"Indeed, if we want to get some answers we need to find him" said Rachel.

"Then I will go then" said Ragna as he walked away. "I don't know what will happen but I can't leave Saya in his hands" Ragna was about to enter the portal when someone grabbed his hand.

"I'm coming too" said Noel.

"No way in hell am I letting you come along with me" said Ragna as he raised his voice to try and scare her.

"No I'm coming along and nothing you say will change my mind" said Noel with a confident look on her face, one that crushed Ragna's hope of trying to make her stay behind.

"Fine you can come" said Ragna as he sighed.

"Yay" cheered Noel with a smile.

"Were on our way, see you guys later" said Ragna as he walked through the portal. Noel followed behind.

"Be careful Noelle" said Makoto as she waved.

"Oi Rachel, was is it ok to let them go?" asked Kokonoe

"This is his decision, and my intuition tells me that he will learn more about that "Thing" then we ever will." said Rachel as she sighed.

"That power and Nox of his...that stranger is someone to not be reckoned with" said Valkenhayn.

"I hate to admit but even I don't know what or who he is" said Rachel as she looked down. "But one thing I will tell you the direction of the wind has changed, something big is about to happen in this world" said Rachel as her hair blew in the wind.

Hakumen clenched his fist and looked away. Kagura sighed and so did Kokonoe. This world was about to go through a massive change.

* * *

It was already night and in a hotel in Orient town. Izanami was sitting on a bed. She could no longer use her powers, and to make things worse she couldn't even activate her ars.

_"Never have I expected that I would be held captive" _Thought Izanami as she sighed. She looked at Ragna who was in the kitchen doing something. He had left her alone as if he was trying to avoid her.

**"You seem to be trying to avoid contact with her**" the voice rang in Ragna's head**. "Is it because she reminds you of her"** the beast asked**.**

"Be quiet…" Said Ragna under his breath. He couldn't blame him for asking since he had been acting like this all day. "Yeah it is because of that, no matter what I try to do she resembles her" said Ragna sighing.

**"That's to be expected after all she is the parallel version of her, although they have different personalities"** spoke the beast.

Izanami then enters the room. "Who are thou talking to" asked Izanami interested in what Ragna was talking about.

"Oh it was no one" said Ragna. "Food is ready do you want some?" asked Ragna as he looked at her.

Goddesses did not require eating, and if she ever had decided to eat she was always served luxurious food. Now it was different, she no longer had her powers meaning now she was nothing but a mere girl, and the feeling she felt right now proved it. Her stomach was grumbling and for some reason she wanted to eat his food.

"I will accept offer" said Izanami as he sat in the chair.

**"Oh, she accepted your offer you must be really happy"** teased the beast.

"Shut up..."said Ragna as his face became red.

Izanami looked at Ragna and she spoke "I must say this is very delicious, thou can make a really good meal".

"Thanks" replies Ragna.

Izanami then stops and looks at Ragna. "About what thou told me before, are thou really from another world?" asked Izanami. She had known that Hakumen was from another timeline, but in Hakumen's case he had fallen through the cauldron throwing him in a different timeline. She has never heard of anyone who came here without using the cauldron.

"Yeah I am" replied Ragna with a melancholic look on his face.

"What was thy's world like" questioned Izanami.

"My world was not much different from this, the only differences were that the world was at peace, I wasn't being hunted anymore and lived with the person I loved, and some people had different personalities."

"If thou hast someone thou love why would thou come to this world" questioned Izanami.

"Because the person I love and the world I lived in no longer exist" said Ragna as he looked down. "My world was destroyed, that's why i'm here I want revenge on the one that did it" said Ragna as he clenched his fist.

"If thou wishes for revenge why did thou take me?" asked Izanami moving closer to Ragna. She didn't know why but for some reason she didn't like seeing him sad. _"What's happening to me"_ thought Izanami. She was a goddess void of emotion so why did she care so much?

"Although this might sound weird, but it was to protect you" said Ragna. "The one who destroyed my world is after you, and you are the key to accomplishing whatever he's planning" Ragna said as he clenched his fist tighter. "No matter what, I won't let that bastard accomplish what he wants".

Izanami just looked at him but she had nothing she could say. After they finished eating they were going to bed when Ragna said "Tomorrow were buying you new clothes."

"Why" asked Izanami.

"Because those clothes are a dead give away that you're the Imperator" stated Ragna. "They will be trying to find us I would like to avoid fighting as much as possible".

The Imperator would be glad if they found her but she no longer had her powers so that could prove problematic. But the danger that he warned her of was what was bothering her.

"If that's what thou wishes, so be it" said Izanami as she made her way to her bed. She was still wearing the Kimono. As Izanami walks towards the only bed in the room Ragna sat against the wall.

"Are thou planning to sleep there?"

"Yeah, there's only one bed so I rather let you have it" answered Ragna.

"Why not sleep along side me then" teased Izanami.

She was still Saya although not the Saya he loved, so his heart began to pound and his face began to turn red. "N-no I'm fine" said Ragna. Izanami then moves towards him and crouches before him.

She pouts and then in Saya's voice she says "N ii-san rejected me again". At that moment Ragna began to sweat bullets and one thought went through his and the black beasts mind, _"She's dangerous, this girl is absolutely dangerous"_.

Ragna the sighs and walks towards the bed and lays down Izanami laid next to him and hugged his arm. This would be a long night.

* * *

Under the full moon stood a white haired girl.

"Oh I knew I would find you here" a voice sounded behind her.

Hikaru then turns and faces the man. "Ah, master it's you" she said as she walked over to him.

"You really like the full moon" said Kira as he patted her head.

"Y-yes master" said Hikaru as she began to blush

Kira then turns towards the moon and begins to smile. "Hikaru, he's still alive. I think now I finally found someone worthy to be my true opponent" said Kira as he smirked.

"You mean Ragna The BloodEdge?" questioned Hikaru. "Why did you allow him to live master, you could've easily killed him".

"I let him live because I felt a tremendous will and power from him. Maybe he will prove to be the opponent I've longed for" said Kira as a dark aura surrounds him. "Hikaru it's been a while but want to spar" asked Kira as he drew his giant blade. It resembled that of Kagura except it was white and its shape was different. It also had writings all over it.

"Ultimate Nox Nyctores: Excaliburus" said Kira.

"Yes" said Hikaru cheerfully. She drew out a Blade that looked like it was also a gun. Its shape resembled that of Blood-Scythe, and along its hilt it had a trigger.

"Ultimate Nox Nyctores: Dragunux" said Hikaru

The two engaged in battle, their fight so graceful and tremendous power iminated from their blades clashing. It was like watching a goddess and a demon dance under the full moon.

* * *

The next day….

Ragna The BloodEdge was running while holding Noel's hand. They were chased all night by NOL officers and no matter, and no matter where they went in Kagutsuchi they were followed.

"This way" said Ragna as they entered and alley way. "Be quiet and don't make a sound". Noel nodded at the request and stayed quiet. Wave after wave of soldiers passed by. _"Shit, there is no end to them" _thought Ragna. After they passed Ragna came out to see if the coast was clear.

"Its all clear you can come out" he said as he faced Noel.

"Ragna, this is what you had to deal with everyday" asked Noel while panting.

"Yeah pretty much, but never this bad. I mean shit; it feels like the whole NOL is after me. I got that other version of me to thanks" said Ragna as he sighed.

"Come on lets go find a place to take a break" said Ragna as he began walking.

* * *

In the shopping district in kagutsuchi…..

Ragna and Izanami walked side by side. Ragna yawned since he had absolutely no sleep because he was afraid something weird might happen. NOL soldiers were everywhere and scattered all over the city. _"Shit, one wrong move and I might end up fighting an army"_ thought Ragna as he walked. Izanami wore a cap and Ragna's jacket around her so no one recognized her. They were heading into the clothes shop.

"Go choose some clothes; I will wait here" said Ragna to Izanami.

"Aren't you going to watch how the clothes look on me nii-san" the goddess teased.

"F-fine I will" said Ragna as he let out a sigh.

The goddess than gives him a smile, whether it was fake or real he couldn't tell then she goes with the shop keeper to choose some clothes.

**"Hey partner you should probably tell her who the person you loved was" **said the black beast. **"Her teasing is affecting you more than you realize."**

Ragna sighs. "Yeah you do have a point, it hurts seeing her act like that but it makes me happy somehow".

**"Oh, don't tell me you fell for her already" **said the black beast teasing Ragna.

"Shut up" said Ragna while blushing. A few minutes later Izanami tried variety of clothes, but after seemed like hours they finally decided on the clothes. In the end her clothes turned out to be like Noel's except her skirt was red instead of black and the edges of her shirt was black.

"Well how I look nii-san?" asked Izanami.

"It's looks good on you" said Ragna trying to avoid looking straight at her face. Ragna's eyes widen and then he suddenly pulls Izanami down and yells "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Suddenly all the windows in the shop burst and glass goes flying everywhere.

A gruesome creature then walks breaks the walls as it tried to enter the shop. It's size could be compared to that of Tager except a it was a little bit taller and a little bit wider. In place of hands it had blades. Its eyes beamed red and it had a mouth that looked like that of a beast.

"Shit its a Gen, and it's a B type" said Ragna as he lifted his head up. _"Shit, it's probably looking for me, I gotta get out of here before innocent people get hurt" _thought Ragna. He then summons Kiramaru and yells

-Phantom Striker

He strikes the beast with a direct blow to the gut sending it flying out. He then grabs Izanami by the hand and begins running. "Come on lets go he tells her", he then lifts her feet off the ground and holds her princess style.

"What is that beast" asked Izanami.

"Hell if I know. They suddenly appeared in my world as well, the result was that they destroyed my world" said Ragna as he began to run faster. Ragna then looks back and realizes that they were not being chased by 1 of them, there actually 4. _"Dammit, one is hard enough to deal with, but dealing with 4 without causing collateral damage is close to impossible" _thought Ragna.

* * *

Meanwhile running towards Ragna the Azure and Izanami, Ragna the BloodEdge and Noel were running away from a battalion of soldiers.

"Dammit where did they all come from?" asked Ragna while running.

"I don't know" answered Noel.

As they ran Ragna the Azure and Ragna the BloodEdge meet face to face.

"You are?!" say both Ragnas as they see each other but after seeing what followed each one of them they had no choice but to barricade themselves within the building to their right.

They both sit behind the door leaving Noel and Izanami to be facing each other. "I finally found you, you asshole" said BloodEdge as he looked at Ragna the Azure.

"Why were you looking for me?" asked Ragna the Azure.

"Because thanks to you the whole NOL Is out to get me" said BloodEdge.

"You don't have worry about that anymore" Said Ragna the Azure. As soon as he said that, screaming could be heard from outside.

"W-what's happening outside" asked Noel afraid to know.

"The Gen are probably slaughtering and devouring the NOL soldiers" said Ragna the Azure.

A look of fear fell on Noel's face as she rushed to Ragna and clinged on to him. Ragna the BloodEdge then looks up to realize that Saya or the Imperator as she was now known as was in the room with them.

"S-saya" said Ragna in surprise.

"I'm sorry but the one known as say lies asleep within me" said Izanami.

"Oh.." says Ragna the BloodEdge as he clenched his fist.

"We don't have enough time to do a full introduction my Name is Ragna the Azure" said Ragna.

"I'm Ragna the BloodEdge" said Ragna

"Shit, since our names are the same you can just call me Azure" said Ragna the Azure.

"Ok got it" said Bloodedge.

"We need to stop those things outside before they devour the whole city" said Azure. "I can't do it alone; I need you to lend me a hand".

"OK, I will lend you a hand. I got tons of questions so it be bad to have you dying" said Ragna as he got up and pickup Blood-Scythe.

"I don't die that easily" said Azure with a smile.

"Noel stay here and don't go anywhere" said Ragna.

"And you be a good goddess and don't try anything funny" Said Azure looking at Izanami.

Both Ragnas walked outside to find nothing but the Gens devouring the last two NOL soldiers.

"Oi, oi, oi if they can eat a whole battalion how do you plan to kill these things" asked Ragna.

"By asking them nicely" joked Azure as he summoned kiramaru.

"R-really?!" asked Noel.

"OF COURSE NOT" both said in unison.

"Meanies" said Noel as she seemed like she was about to cry.

The Ragnas get back to back. "Alright you get two I get two" said Ragna. "Alright" said Azure. "Now let's show them the true power of the azure" they both said in unison.

Ragna charges toward one of the Gens

-Carnage Scissors

He launches it in the air and jumps high above it. He then kicks it down and it hits head first into the ground. The Gen tries to get up when Ragna suddenly yells

-Hells fang

Hacking away the upper body. Behind him the second one comes to do a sneak attack when Noel shoots it before it attacks Ragna. It then makes it's way to Noel but before it gets there Ragna Grabs it and says

-Blood kain

He then throws the beast up in the air and as it falls Ragna yells

-Black onslaught

Victory was his then he turns around to see how Azure's battle was going. Azure was charging at his first opponent who lashed at him only to miss, he then punches the Gen upwards

-Dragon's Infernal Flame

A pillar of fire made of seithir arises from the ground and burns the Gen into nothingness. He then turns to the second one who was rushing towards him and he raises his Right hand and says

-Endless Requiem of Darkness

The portal opens and the heads lash at the Gen many times biting it with each strike. Then two of the heads hold the gen down as Azure jumps towards the sky and comes down surrounded by darkness that made him look like the head of the black beast. As soon as he hit the Gen a dark pillar of darkness arouse to the sky.

"You sure took your dam sweet time" Says Ragna as he sighed.

"Sorry seems I got carried away" said Azure as he walked towards him and high fives him.

Rachel then appears before them. "A job well done" she compliments them. "Come with me before reinforcements arrive, and we shall talk once we arrive at my castle".

Both Ragna's follow and then Izanami and Noel follow behind them in amazement of what they had just witnessed.

* * *

**AN: Wow I feel like this was a very long chapter well there goes chapter two. So I own you guys some explanations before we wrap this up. "Gens" are the name the people from Ragna the Azure world gave to them. It stands for generation. So far there is **

**B-Gen= or beast generation, they have no intelligence and only react on instinct and orders given.**

**I-Gen= or incomplete generation, have the ability to think, they are the next step of the B-Gens they are incomplete as the name suggests.**

**C-Gen= or complete Gens, the can appear as beastkin, human or any other type of creatures they are very powerful and a force not to be reckoned with.**

**They were all made by Kira, no one besides Hikaru knows how he did it or for what purpose he made them for.**

**Well I will see you on the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed Ragna the Azures full astral. When Azure and BloodEdge are together, Ragna the Bloodedge is know as Ragna and Ragna the Azure as Azure. Thanks for reading bye. **


	4. Unexpected Reunion

**AN: The third chapter of Dimensional Shift. There are going to be a lot of surprises in this chapter, you're also going see C-Gen in action for the first time. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Let's get the show on the road :).**

**Text=Black Beast**

_Text=Character Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 3: Unexpected Reunion

In an office a man laid sleeping with his head on top of the desk. All around him there were piles of paper. Some files and some documents about the Ikagura war. Kagura Mutsuki had been tired, he had been researching the night before, and before he realized he had fallen asleep.

A knock could be heard from the door followed by a voice. "Hello, master Kagura are you in there?" asked the voice.

Slowly Kagura began to open his eyes and after a yawn he uttered "You can come in Hibiki". As the door opened he fixed his hair which was a mess and straightened out the papers which were scattered all over the place.

"Did you research all night again?" asked Hibiki as he came in.

"Yeah, I wanted to know more about the Ikagura war. It was a strange event because even though either side had no reason to keep fighting it kept going for a couple of years" Said Kagura as he leaned back on his chair.

"Oh, I see" said Hibiki as she pushed his glasses up. "Kagura, are you really planning to go through with the rebellion? Although it's a bit late to ask this i just wanted to see if you really wished to go through with it."

"Yeah I plan to go through with the plan" said Kagura as his look became serious. "For years the Librarium and the imperator have been treating both soldiers and people alike as pawns. I've grown sick of it, that's why I plan to go through with the rebellion" said Kagura as he stood up.

"Wouldn't this be a good time to overthrow the Librarium?" asked Hibiki. "With the imperator missing, the NOL is at disarray and its grown quite weak."

"As expected, you already observed the current situation and made the most logical decision" said Kagura with a smirk. "But I believe we shouldn't act just yet" said Kagura with a sigh.

"Why?"

"With the appearance of that Ragna look alike things seems to have gotten a little more complicated" said Kagura as he turned to look out the window. "Acting at the moment may prove fatal since we don't quite know what we are dealing with".

"I see, that's also very logical" said Hibiki as he cleaned his glasses.

Suddenly a spot where space was distorted appeared and a girl that looked very young appeared before Kagura and Hibiki.

"Oh. Welcome Miss Rachel" said Hibiki.

"Thank you, Hibiki" said Rachel as she closed her eyes.

"Welcome Miss Rachel, why don't you make yourself at home" said Kagura with a smile.

"I thank you for your offer, but i must humbly deny it this time" said Rachel as she then opened her eyes. "I require your presence at my castle. We have finally found the one that resembles Ragna."

"Oh, that's great news" said Hibiki.

"So what we waiting for lets go" said Kagura with a smirk.

"Okay follow me" said Rachel as she walked inside the portal Kagura and Hibiki followed behind.

* * *

Meanwhile on NOL main branch…

"The imperator has been kidnapped?!" said Tsubaki Yayoi as she smacked her hand against the desk.

"Y-yes, unfortunately Ragna the BloodEdge sneaked into NOL headquarters and kidnapped her" answered the soldier who was scared half to death. "He also defeated captain Hazama in battle; he's been unconscious ever since".

"I see" said Tsubaki as she lowered her voice. _"Dam you Ragna the BloodEdge, first Noel and Jin now the imperator? Do you plan on taking everything from me?" _Thought Tsubaki as she clenched her fist, her eyes filled with rage.

"Um, also we have a new recruit for zero squadron" said the soldier.

"Who is it" asked Tsubaki.

"Her name is Kanade Hitsuki, she joined this morning and she has amazing skills" said the soldier. "Come in Miss Kanade" said the soldier as he opened the door to leave and soon after a girl with a zero squadron uniform and a mask walks in. Her hair was silver and very long.

"Nice to meet Lieutenant, My name is Kanade and I look forwards to working with you" said the girl. "I hope you excuse my appearance but this mask is cursed so I am unable to take it off."

"Oh I see that unfortunate, it's quite okay" responded Tsubaki with a smile. Tsubaki then notices a weird sword by her side. It was like a Japanese sword but at its hilt it had a cartridge. "What is that weapon" asked Tsubaki in curiosity, she had never seen a weapon like it.

"Oh this?" asked Kanade as she pulled the blade out. "It's my Nox Nyctores, it's name is Sousei. It's a gunblade"

"That's a wonderful Nox" said Tsubaki with a smile. "Kanade how would you like to go on your first job?" asked Tsubaki.

"I would love to" answered Kanade. "So what is my first mission Lieutenant?"

"Your first mission is to help me locate and capture Ragna The BloodEdge" said Tsubaki as she got up.

"Yes!" answered the girl in a cheerful voice. **"It's time, let's give him a big surprise"** a voice spoke in the girl's head. "That's an easy one I know where Ragna the BloodEdge is".

"You do?!" asked Tsubaki in surprise.

"Yes just follow me" said Kanade as portal appeared before her. Kanade then walks inside the portal and Tsubaki follows behind her. _"Who exactly is this girl" _thought Tsubaki as she walked inside the portal. From the darkness of the room two green eyes watched them. It belonged to something or someone who then smirks as they make their way inside the portal before it closes.

* * *

At Rachel's castle, a group of people stared at each other then at the Ragna The Azure and Izanami. This group consisted of Hakumen, Valkenhayn, Ragna the BloodEdge, Noel, Makoto, Kokonoe, Kagura, Hibiki, Jubei, and Rachel. Each one had so much to asked but none knew how to start until Ragna spoke up.

"Dammit since no one is speaking up I will go" said Ragna. "So who exactly are you?" asked Ragna.

"I am you from another timeline" said Azure as her let out a sigh. "My name is Ragna the Azure.

"That's a weird name" said Makoto.

"Yeah it might be, but I have this name because of various reasons"

"What are you doing in our world" asked Hakumen as a white aura surrounded him.

"I came to this world to stop the bastard who killed the one I love and destroyed my world" said Azure as he clenched his fist. "If he's left alone your world might suffer the same outcome as mine."

"Your world was destroyed?!" asked Noel in surprise.

"Yeah, in a week my world was destroyed and every living thing killed" said Azure with a sad look on his face. **"Oi partner is it okay if you talk about this? You know how painful those memories are"** said the black beast. "I will be fine" responded Ragna.

Izanami then puts her hand on top of his after seeing the look on his face. She didn't know why she did it. Was it instinct? Was it the feelings of Saya that resided inside her? Or was it her choice?

"Who would do such a thing" asked Valkenhayn.

"That bastard Kira that's who" said Azure as he clenched his fist tighter. "He suddenly appeared in our world one night. The days that follow was hell. The whole world became a battle field" Azure then stared towards the red moon. "Each and every person in my world fought till their last breath. In the end our efforts were futile and we lost."

"Thy mean Kira Hiromi" asked Izanami.

"Yeah that's the bastard I Mean" said Azure as anger filled him. "I'm going to find that bastard and rip him to shreds.

"Are you the sole survivor?" asked Rachel as she sipped some tea.

Sadness then began to fill Ragna again. "Yeah, as far as I know no one besides me survived. They all died, I don't know why Kira let me live but that's how it ended".

"I know it hurts but may I ask you, who was your lover?" asked Rachel.

Azures eyes then widen and he sighs. **"Should've seen this coming sooner or later" **the voice in his head spoke. "Yeah you're right, but it's ok". "The person who was my lover was Saya."

Ragna's eyes then widen but he didn't say anything. This also caught the others who knew that Saya was Ragna's sister by surprise.

"Who's Saya" asked Makoto.

"It's a long story so I rather not talk about it now" said Azure. "Anymore questions" asked Azure.

"Well we've learned quite a bit. Now we just need to stop that guy named Kira and we will be fine" said Kagura.

"He's not that easy to kill unfortunately" said Azure as he let out a sigh.

"Well we will figure something" said Kokonoe.

"Well I got one question for ya" said Jubei. "How exactly did ya come to this world" asked Jubei.

"I got the black beast to thank for that. If it's wasn't because of him I wouldn't even be alive today" said Ragna with a sigh.

Everyone gasped. They had a hard time believing that the beast that almost brought the world to destruction 100 years ago saved someone.

"The beast saved you dark one?" asked Hakumen. "Surely you jest"

"I wish, but it's no joke. I've accepted the black beast to be part of me so now were one and the same" said Azure.

"Is that so?" asked Hakumen as he drew Ookami.

"Oh so you want a fight?" asked Ragna as he summoned Kiramaru.

"I shall not permit fighting within my castle" said Rachel.

"Stay out of my way vampire I will slay this beast" said Hakumen with a killing intent.

"Bring it masked Bastard" said Azure.

"Hey, hey, hey let's all calm down now" said Kagura with as a sweat drop appeared on his face.

"Oh I wanted to see this Ragna in action" said Kokonoe with a smirk.

"Miss Kokonoe I don't think that's helping the current situation" said Hibiki.

"I bet you're all curious of how strong he is. I'm also curious about that Nox of his. I wanted to gather more data on it" said Kokonoe.

Izanami who had remained quiet for almost the whole conversation spoke up. "Indeed I am but I don't wish to see him fight."

"Oh, have you fallen for him" said Rachel while smiling. "That wouldn't be a surprise since you have been reduced to a mere girl".

"Watch thy tongue" said Izanami with a scowl. She was always emotionless but this was the first time she got angry.

"Oh dear me I've made the refined goddess angry" mocked Rachel.

"Oi knock it off you two" said Ragna.

"Fight, fight, fight!" cheered Makoto.

Ragna then smacks her head. "That ain't helping you dam squirrel" said Ragna with a scowl.

"Uhm" cut in Noel. "Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Noel who was pointing to Azure and Hakumen who had engaged in an intense fight. Suddenly a portal appears and two figures walk out of it.

"Where are we?" asked Tsubaki.

"This is Rachel's closed space" said Kanade.

"My word, how did you enter this space" asked Rachel in surprise.

"Sorry for intruding Rachel" Kanade said.

"Who might you be?" asked Rachel as she looked at Kanade.

"Tsubaki Yayoi" said Izanami

"imperator I'm glad your safe" said Tsubaki with a smile. When Tsubaki saw Ragna the first words she uttered were "Ragna the BloodEdge your under-"she suddenly cut herself off as she noticed that there was actually two Ragnas. "Uhm you're Both under arrest for kidnapping the imperator".

"Huh?!" asked Ragna. "No, arrest him he's the one who kidnapped the imperator" said Ragna as he points at Azure.

"Huh?! Your still guilty for blowing up the NOL branches. So basically saying your as guilty as me" retorted Azure.

"Doesn't matter I'm taking you both in" said Tsubaki.

Kagura and the others stood dumbfounded trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

**"Oh she's finally here" **said the black beast.

"Do you know who she is" asked Azure.

**"Maybe"** said the beast amused.

"Maybe doesn't quite answer the question" said Azure.

Kanade suddenly runs and hugs Ragna the BloodEdge and her voice suddenly changes to one that's very familiar to Ragna.

"Ragna I've missed you so much" said Kanade, her voice full of excitement.

"uhm, have we met before" asked Ragna as he felt glares coming from Noel.

"Has Ragna forgotten me already" said Kanade as she took the mask off. Under it the mask was a girl that looked exactly like Noel and when Ragna saw the silver hair and eye patch his first reaction was to grab Blood-Scythe.

"Nu!" he yelled as he jumped away and stood in a fighting stance.

Noel trembled in fear remembering her first encounter with the Murokumo unit.

"Why does Ragna want to fight Nu? I though Ragna and Nu made up a long time ago" said Nu as she seemed like she was about to cry.

_"The hell?! How is she here and when did she become such a cry baby?_ Thought Ragna.

Nu then begins to cry. "Ragna hates Nu" she says as she sobs. Everyone then glares at Ragna. Ragna starts walking towards her when a voice that could be heard by everyone now says.

**"That's the wrong one Nu"** the black beast spoke. Everyone was able to hear its voice. **"That's the wrong one; the one you're looking for is over here"**. Nu then runs towards Azure and hugs him.

"Ragna!" said Nu as tears came out of her eyes.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Kokonoe after hearing the voice.

"N-Nu is that you?!" asked Azure in surprise. She had changed not just her hairstyle but her childish attitude too. "You've changed a lot Nu" said Azure as she ran his hand through her hair.

"You've changed too Ragna" said Nu as she smiled. "The color of you hair, your clothes, your eyes everything about you has changed."

"I've searched for you ever since you ran away that day, but I never found you" said Azure as he looked at her.

"Nu is sorry for running away. But even if it was Saya…..Nu couldn't bear losing Ragna to someone else. Nu was afraid of what she might do so she ran away" said Nu as she looked down.

"Nu, I'm sorry" said Azure as she embraced her.

**"Well he's single now, go right ahead and take him" **joked the black beast.

"You shut up" said Azure as he sighed. "Um before I forget Nu why are you wearing a zero squadron uniform" asked Azure confused.

"Oh, Nu figured since Miss Tsubaki hated Ragna so much sooner or later Nu would meet Ragna" said Nu with a smile.

_"Wow their Nu is smart, more like why the hell ain't she trying to kill him?" _thought Ragna.

"Hey Nu before I forget my name is Ragna the Azure now. A lot of things happened and it ended up that way, since there is another Ragna here you can call me Azure Understand?" said Azure.

"Mhm Nu understands" said Nu cheerfully.

"Also Nu how did you survive the attack. The only trace of you I found was your armor but it was all broken. I kept this a reminder of you" said Azure as she showed her the visor of her armor.

Nu then chuckles and hugs Azure tighter. "Nu can't die silly, as long as Rag- I mean Azure is alive, Nu will also be alive. This is because of the life link we share."

It had been so long that Azure had forgotten the Link but he was glad that she was alive. "Welcome back Nu" said Azure as he smiled.

The others were so caught up in this heart warming reunion they even forgot what was happening.

Tsubaki then snaps out of it and yells "Kanade you decide to side with that criminal?"

"Huh? Ragn- I mean Azure is not a criminal, after all he is the Imperious Librarium" said Nu as she looked at Tsubaki.

Ragna then face palms and utters "Nu did you really have to tell them that?"

"Oh Nu wasn't suppose to tell? Oops everyone forget I said that then"

"LIKE HELL WE CAN" they all say in unison.

Nu then pulls out Sousei. "As much as Nu wants to keep talking to Azure and explain everything to you guys, seems like Nu has brought trouble with her."

"Oh so you knew I snuck in" said a voice.

"She wasn't the only one" said Azure as he sighed. "You definitely need to do something about that killing intent of yours".

"Oh I'm sorry for being rude, my name is Kauro I am a C-Gen" said a catlike beast kin that was the same race as Jubei.

_"Shit a C type, this is bad" _thought Azure.

"Don't worry Nu will fight him" said Nu as she smiled.

_"When did she become this cute"_ thought Azure.

**"Perv" **a voice sounded in his head and Azure turned red.

Nu then charges at Kauro who just dodges to the, when Nu suddenly appears behind him and yells

-Chaos Blade

She slashes at Kauro her sword burst into flames hitting Kauro from one side to the other. Kauro then gets up and kicks her but she quickly recovers and appears on top of him and she says "It's time to finish this". Nu executes her astral

-Sword Of The Inferno

Sousei extends into a large form and burst into flames and Nu slashes at Kauro from all directions. Then she pierces at him burning him and pulverizing him.

"S-such power, she easily killed a C-Gen" said Azure In amazement.

The others stood dumbstruck not knowing what they had witnessed. That power was amazing never have they expected to see a Nox with that much power.

"Did Nu do well?" asked Nu as she smiled at Ragna.

"You were incredible" said Azure as he patted her hair.

"Nu wants a reward then" said Nu with a smirk.

"Ok anything you want" said Azure.

"Then close your eyes" said Nu.

"Okay" said Azure.

As soon as he closes his eyes, Nu gave him a passionate kiss. Not knowing what to do and not wanting to deny this to her he kissed her back. The others watch from afar and sighed.

"Well ain't that a pretty sight" said Jubei.

"Sure is" said Kagura as he smirked.

Noel glares at Ragna who was blushing at seeing himself kiss Nu. _"It hurts make it stop"_ thought Ragna as he felt the glare.

Izanami watched the sight and unaware to her a tear drops fell from her eyes. Rachel who noticed this smiled. _"hm this is either Saya crying or the goddess of death really does have a hearth."_ Everyone just kept watching the scene and decided not to disturb them. Even Tsubaki who no longer had any idea what was going on decided not to do anything for now. After all she realized she was out numbered and out powered.

* * *

"Master, Kauro has fallen" said Hikaru.

"Such a pity, he was one of my favorite pawns" said Kira as he smiled.

"Seems Ragna is gathering allies" said Hikaru as she sighed.

"That's quite ok. It wouldn't be a war if were fighting against one person" said Kira with a wicked smile. "Come Hikaru lets go give them a warm up to see how strong they have grown."

"As you wish master" said Hikaru as she followed Kira into a portal.

_"Show me how strong you've grown Ragna the BloodEdge"_ Thought Kira as he walked through the portal.

* * *

**AN: sorry for the late update of chapter 3, had some studying to do for midterms. Well chapter 3 is done. Let me give you some information on Nu of Ragna the Azure's world. She got into zero squadron of the CP world to find Ragna, she like Ragna can also talk to the black beast. Here is some info about her new powers.**

**Nox Nuctores: Sousei, gunblade**

**Drive: Eternal Flame**

**OverDrive: Burning Soul **

**Distortion Drives: Chaos Blade, Flames Of Hades, Gun Parade, Burning Blade**

**Astral Heat: Blade Of The Inferno **

**Oh let me give you a hint. Nu also has an updated version of her Murakumo. She just doesn't want to use it yet, you will see her use soon in the future. Thanks for reading bye :).**


	5. Awakening

**AN: Sorry for the late update I had Midterms, but forget about that and welcome to the fourth chapter of Dimensional Shift. It's time for Kira to finally let out his twisted personality and finally get some action. Now let's get this started.**

**Text=Black Beast**

_Text=Character Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 4: Awakening

"Tsubaki!" said Noel and Makoto as they raced towards her.

"Noel, Makoto what are you doing here?" asked Tsubaki as she looked at her friends who were now her enemies.

"It's a long story little lady" said Jubei as he and Valkenhayn approached her.

"Are you Jubei and Valkenhayn of the Six Heroes?" asked an excited Tsubaki. Despite the situation that's currently taking place she was still happy and excited to meet the six heroes which she admired.

"Whoa, calm down will ya. Hahaha, seems you're really excited to meet us old folks"

"Ah I'm sorry, it's just that I really admire and look up to the Six Heroes" said a blushing Tsubaki. "I'm sorry for intruding but I don't quite understand the current situation, there is two Ragna the Bloodedge and I don't quite understand where I am".

"That's quite alright miss, even we don't quite understand what's happening as for where you are you're in Madam Rachel's castle" said Valkenhayn.

"Guess I got more questions now" said Kagura looking over to Azure who was sitting next to Nu. Nu was hugging his arm, Kagura then stares at Izanami who looked quite displeased.

"So Azure we need ya to answers more questions for us and Miss Yayoi feel free to join" said Jubei looking at Azure.

"Sure go right ahead, after what Nu said I doubt you don't have any more things to ask" said Azure while sighing.

"So you a mere dog were head of the Librarium" said Rachel as she closed her eyes.

"Yes I was Rachel" said Azure letting out a sigh. He was trying as hard as he could to not call Rachel a rabbit, after all she was not the Rachel from his world.

"How is that possible, you're a wanted criminal" said Tsubaki as anger filled her.

"In this world I might be but that doesn't mean I was in the world I came from".

"Thou shall explain to us how thou became the Imperator" said Izanami.

"Sure it's not a hard explanation after all. Some people just thought it work dam well if they made the person who hated the NOL most the Imperator" said Azure as he stared towards the sky.

"So why did you accept the job? Didn't you hate the Librarium?" asked Ragna with a scowl.

"Yeah I did, but my fight with the NOL was finish and I had no reason to fight. We snapped that asshole Terumi out of his mind control and fixed up all the shit that was messed up" said Azure with a sigh.

"What do you mean snapped out of the mind control, are you telling me your Terumi was still under mind control?" asked Kokonoe with a scowl.

"Yeah but not from Konoe, this mind control was done by the Imperator herself meaning Saya" said Azure with a smile. "She did a good job of turning that asshole into a bigger asshole."

"Are you implying that Terumi from your world was not evil?" asked a surprise Valkenhayn.

"Nope he was not as much as I hate to admit it. He never backstabbed you guys until the future where Izanami placed him under her control". Azure than stands up and looks towards the others. "That's why Konoe was still alive in my world" said Azure as he looked at Jubei.

"Well I'll be dammed Konoe was still alive in your world" asked Jubei.

"Yeah she was but like Terumi she was also under mind control, and man I gotta say she was a pain in the ass to deal with I was happy when the you from my world said he would handle her" said Azure as he sighed.

"Hahahaha!, that sounds like Konoe alright" said Jubei as he laughed.

"So thou are saying that I was the root of all evil in your world" asked Izanami as she looked towards Azure. For some reason her heart hurt and she felt anger surge inside when she saw Azure.

"Nope" was Azures answer.

"Huh?! Then who were you fighting against" asked Kagura.

"My enemy was the Imperious Librarium but she just despised this world, all I did was give her a reason not to despise it" said Azure with a nostalgic smile. "In the end she and Saya decided to share the same body so I had to be careful not to make her jealous or angry…..things tended to get painful if I did".

"What exactly happened if you got Miss Saya angry" asked Rachel with a smirk.

"Oh nothing much, I just got chased by Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi" said Azure as he recalled the day that happened, it was a very painful experience.

The others who knew what that Nox Nyctores was just stood there speechless and looked at Azure wondering _"How in goodness name is this man still alive"._

"With that said, Terumi was also not evil but he was still an asshole. He was one of the people who suggested I became Imperator even though I said let Kagura do it" said Azure as he sighed.

"Well don't be expecting the Terumi of this world to be the same" said an angry Kokonoe.

"Don't worry I already met him and our first encounter told me everything I needed to know about him."

"I've been listening to your conversation but are you implying you're not of this world?" asked Tsubaki.

"Yeah I'm not but I gotta say, the you from this world and the one I come from are not much different, you still don't go easy on me" said Azure as he sighed.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsubaki.

"In my world after I was forcibly planted as the Imperator they placed you as my secretary so you could keep me from slacking" said Azure with a smile.

"Eeeeeeeh?!" was all Tsubaki could say.

"I couldn't even take a break if I didn't want Izayoi to chop my freaking head off" said Azure shivering at the memory of her always threatening him of what she would do if he slacked off.

"But Nu thought Azure was a good leader" Nu cut in. "All the people loved you and you were respected to be the true ruler even if each city had their own government".

"Own government?" asked Ragna in confusion.

"After the rebellion caused by me, the NOL control was broken and this led to each city creating their own governments. But still they desired to have the Library around so that's where I come in" said Azure.

"Oh I see" said Izanami.

"I must say your world differs from ours in many ways" said Rachel as she drank some tea.

"I must agree Madam" said Valkenhayn.

Suddenly claps sounded through the garden and a cynical voice could be heard as a portal opened. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" asked Kira with a cynical smile as he stood up high in the air. "They said ants worked well together but I never thought they would get along this well".

"Kira you bastard!" said Azure as anger began to fill him. "Thank you from bringing yourself to me, you saved me the trouble of going to look for you" said Azure with a smirk. **"Azure calm down, if you are blinded by anger there is no way you can beat him"** the voice said. "Don't worry I will be fine" replied Azure.

"S-such power" said Valkenhayn as he looked at Kira.

"Oi Valk I gotta say he's got a worse killing intent than the black beast" said Jubei.

"Hmph, he should prove to be a worthy foe" said Hakumen as he drew Ookami.

"Stay out of this, this bastards mine" said Azure as he summoned Kiramaru.

"Oh that's it Ragna that's the face I wanted to see now bring it on you dam worm. Hyehehehahahahahaha!" said Kira as he cynically laughed.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds, you dam Bastard!" said Azure as he charged at Kira

* * *

Meanwhile in Kagutsuchi…..

"Dammit, Sector seven finally releases me so I could get Ragna the Bloodedge but I can't find him" said Azrael as he punched a wall breaking it down. "According to witnesses he was here a few hours ago so why the hell can't I find him."

Azrael had been released by the sector seven higher ups for the sole purpose of him disposing of Ragna the Bloodedge. He did not like being treated as a dog but as long as he got to fight strong opponents he was fine with it.

"Tch, I hope I find him soon I won't let such a prey get away" said Azrael as he continued his search

Meanwhile on the other side of Kagutsuchi Jin Kisaragi also searched for Ragna. "Brother where are you? I won't let you get away so easily" said Jin with a cynical smile on.

"Hmph, according to sightings you were seen here meaning you couldn't have gotten far" Jin continues walking as a thought passes his mind _"Wait for me brother I shall be the one to kill you"._

* * *

-Phantom Striker

Said Azure and he kicked Kira to only be blocked by a giant blade. "Ultimate Nox Nyctores: Excaliburus" said Kira as he swung the blade and the pressure from the swing knocking Azure back.

"Dammit" said Azure as he landed on his feet.

"Is that all you got you dam worm if so you should just die" Kira then yells

-Extinction

A giant slash wave then goes towards Azure who blocks it but unknown to Azure Kiramaru began to crack as anger filled Azure.

"Oh a job well done, maybe you can entertain me after all. Maybe you have grown a little stronger after all, hm but it seems your missing a little more motivation" said Kira as a wicked smirk grew on his face.

"Oh I know how about I tell you something"

"Tell me what you twisted asshole" said Azure.

"Now, now calm down little doggy. I just wanted to tell you that the Sankishin units are in my hand. Even the Black Susano'o that was created by Terumi. Hahahahahahyehehahahah!" said Kira.

"You don't mean….you bastard don't tell me you killed them all?!" Azure's rage had hit it's limit.

"Yes! Yes I did, I enjoyed killing that shitty observer the most. As for the Susano'os they put up a pretty good fight working together they were quite formidable but sadly they could not stop me" a smirk grew on Kira's face for he knew what Azure was about to ask.

"What did you do with Noel…?" asked Azure his eyes grew fierce and a blue aura surrounded him.

"Oh her? Hm she was so cute I decided to have my way with her before killing her hyahhahahahaah"

"You, you fucking twisted asshole!" Azure charged at Kira and landed a hit to his gut he then appeared behind him and smacked him again. With each strike the crack on Kiramaru. When Azure tried to land the last strike Kira turned and yelled

-Abyssal Edge

He hit the hilt of his sword directly to Azure's gut then he smacked him with the blade flinging him from one side to the other.

"Gahh!" groaned Azure as he hit the ground.

"Azure!" said Nu as she raced towards him only to be stopped by Hikaru.

"I won't let you interfere"

"Get out of my way or I will move you" said Nu as she drew Sousei from its sheath.

"So be it" said Hikaru as she summoned Dragunux.

"What are you imbeciles doing standing like trees? Help them will you?" said Rachel staring at Kagura and Ragna.

"Sorry Rachel but that's a no can do" said Kagura with a nervous look on his face. "There's a barrier surrounding the field their fighting in, we can't enter it"

"Shit! Then we will just break through it" said Ragna as he drew out Blood-Scythe.

"Good idea Ragna" said Kagura as he drew out his black sword. He and Ragna began to continuously attack the barrier and try to break it but so far it was a failure.

**"Are you okay?" **the beast asked.

"I-I'm fine" said Azure as he tried to get up. The crack on Kiramaru kept growing but Azure hadn't noticed. "I won't forgive that bastard no matter what". Azure then gets up and charges at Kira once again.

-Dragon's Infernal Flame

Kira simply blocks the hit with sword and when Azure attacks again he blocks it and suddenly the unexpected happens. Kiramaru shatters to pieces and Azure's eyes widen at the sight. "Wa-wah.?!" Was all Azure could say before he was grabbed by the neck by Kira.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh this shit is fucking priceless" said Kira with an amused look on his face. "You were doing so well until now, who would've thought that your little Nox couldn't handle my power?"

The others stared in shock. This was the first time they had ever seen a Nox shatter before their very eyes.

"L-let me go you asshole" said Azure as he tried to breathe.

Kira then raised his blade and said "It has been fun Ragna, oh I meant Azure because that seems to be your name now". A wicked smirk grows on Kira's face and he utters "Die!" He then stabs Azure in the gut as Azure's widen. He then throws Azure's lifeless body away and it falls in the field of roses.

"AZURE!" they all say in unision.

"Hyahahahahaah! Poor Azure he wanted revenge so much that he lost control of himself" said Kira then he looks at the group who stared at him with anger and fear. "So who's next?"

"You fucking asshole imma fucking kill you" said Ragna. Ragna then raises his right hand and says "Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Now Engaging The Idea Engine! BlazBlue, Activate!"

"Hahahahahaha! Yes that's it show me, show me the power if the Azure"

Ragna breaks through the barrier and charges at Kira when Hikaru tries to stop him only to be blocked my Nu. "It's my turn now I won't let you stop him" said Nu as she pushes Hikaru back.

-Gauntlet Hades

Yells Ragna as he plants a successful attack on Kira. Kira just gets up once again and he seems unharmed._ "Dammit is this bastard even able of dying" _thought Ragna as he backed away.

Unknown to the others a blue aura had began to surround Azure and a sword had formed next to him.

Kira then decides to come from the sky and stand in the field of roses. "Oh, I like your spark come on show me what you got".

As Ragna was going to land the next blow a beam of blue light shoot to the sky from where Azure's body laid. From the light a figure that was covered in a blue outline of what seemed to be armor emerges. The armor resembles a Susano'o but the only difference it seems like it has a jacket on top of the armor made of the same material and it was an outline made by aura.

"I-is that a Susano'o" asked Kokonoe in surprise.

"Oh my, it seems to be so" answered Rachel looking at the figure.

"That's impossible" says Hakumen. "He said he had aquired all the Susano'os from his world".

"Oh this is fucking incredible. Who would've thought another Susano'o was created in that world, ahahahahaahah". Kira then looks towards the sky and asks "Can this day get any better?"

Noel was shacking in fear. Ragna notices this and asks "Noel what's wrong?"

"D-don't you feel it? There is so much hatred and malice filling whoever is inside that".

As soon as she said this they all began to feel it. It was so much malice that it made their stomach churn and they felt like they would throw up. "Is that Azure?" asks Izanami at last.

"I'm afraid it is" answers Kagura.

The figure then raises his blade and says "I am the dark void. I am the blue steel. I am the destroyer. With sword at hand I shall plunge this world to the depths of chaos and destruction. I am the Azure Susano'o. The end of all has come!"

"That doesn't sound good" said Kagura as he looks at the figure.

"Oh this is fucking awesome" said Kira when suddenly the figure appears behind him and yells

-Dragon's Infernal Flame

He slashes his Blade at kira and a pillar of fire rises to the sky. He then appears iin front of kira who barely dodged the first attack and yells

-Azure's Rage

He slashes at Kira many times as waves of slashes come his way. Only this time he doesn't managed to avoid it and gets flung to the other side. He then coughs up blood and Hikaru runs towards him.

"Master are you ok?" asked a worried Hikaru.

"I-I'm fine hahahaha…." Said Kira as one of his eyes were shut. "I didn't think there was another Susano'o, guess this is what that bastard Terumi meant when he said I couldn't kill him so easily."

Hikaru then grabs Kira and teleports away as they leave Kira says "I let my guard down this time but next time I will not hold back".

As they disappeared a voice spoke in Nu's head. **"Nu I'm not the one doing this. Seems that this is Kiramaru's true form"** the voice spoke. **"Azure is unconscious it's only acting on what its masters will is"**.

The armor then begins to move towards them with killing intent. Hakumen steps forward. "I will deal with him" Hakumen then gets in a fighting position but only to be stopped by Ragna.

"I got this masked bastard" said Ragna as he got into a fighting position.

"Hmph, suit yourself" said Hakumen as he turned away and walked towards the others.

"Oi Azure, Imma wake you the hell up" .Ragna then charges at Azure and yell's

-Carnage Scissors

But Azure clad in the Susano'os armor easily dodges it only to be caught by surprise. "Gotcha" said Ragna as he says

-Hell's Fang

This flings Azure towards a wall and then Ragna kicks him up and yells

-Inferno Devider

"Hmph, Azure you can never defeat me if you let that unit do the fighting. I know you've been through hell but I've also been through the same thing" said Ragna as he walked towards the Susano'o.

"Don't give up hope, fight and beat those bastards who took everything from you. If you're actually me this is what you would do."

"I….won't…give…up" the armor spoke. Hope filled everyone's eyes Azure was still there. Suddenly Azure falls to his knees and the unit outlines surrounding him disappears and he falls on the floor unconscious.

"Azure!" they all say as they move towards him.

"This is bad he is badly wounded, it's a miracle he's even alive" said Kokonoe.

"We need to get him treated and fast" said Valkenhayn.

"Tager, bring her here and hurry your ass up it's an emergency"

"Roger that Kokonoe"

Rachel then opens a portal and Celica and Tager arrive. Celica sees the Ragna the Azure badly wounded on the floor and runs towards him. Ragna the Bloodedge suddenly becomes unable to use his right arm or open his right eye.

"The hell?!" said Ragna.

"Huh?! There's two Ragna's?" asked Celica in surprise.

"It's a long story" said Kagura. "We will tell you later but could you help him?"

"I will try. Bring him to a room I will give him proper treatment then using my healing magic" said Celica. Although he was in surprise Valkenhayn simply said "Follow me I will show you to a room". Tager then grabs Azure and follows him and Celica follows behind him.

"Azure…" Izanami mumbles under her breath and for a split second her hair turns blonde and then violet again.

Rachel who observes this phenomenon simply kept quiet and let it pass. This wasn't the exact time to be antagonizing anyone.

"What of his blade?" asks Hakumen who sees a blade that was stuck on the ground.

"Would you be so kind to remove it and bring it to him?" asked Rachel.

Hakumen moved to retrieve the sword only to find out he's unable to pull it from the location. "Impossible, I'm unable to retrieve it".

"Oh my, this is quite the surprise mister Hero" said Rachel while she was smiling.

* * *

Azure opened his eyes to only see the beaming sun coming through the window. Next to him a blonde girl had awoken and was smiling at him.

"Good morning my love" said Saya and she then moved closer and kissed him.

Azure then kisses her back and after what seems several minutes they break away and he says "Good morning Saya". "Guess we should get up before Tsubaki comes in to kill me" joked Azure as he moved out of bed. Saya then smiles and does the same thing. After he took a shower Azure then puts his Imperator clothes on and heads to breakfast.

"See you're already to go" said Saya as she chuckled.

"I don't want to piss Tsubaki off, I got a lot to live for after all" said Azure with a sigh.

Saya's hair then turns violet and she begins to speak at a more moderate tone. "But you promise to come home early today?" Izanami asked.

"Yeah I will. I had Kagura fill in for me today so I will be able to leave" said Azure with a smile.

After eating he then kisses Saya and tells her bye but as soon as he opens the door waves and waves of memories and visions fill his head. He then sighs and stares towards the sky. "Hey black beast this is one of my memories right?"

After a moment of silence a voice answers. **"Yes it is. You lost consciousness after being badly wounded by Kira, actually almost killed would be a better way of putting it"** said the beast as it let of a sigh.

Suddenly the scene began to fade and his surroundings turned black. **"This is your consciousness and someone within here wishes to talk to you". **Suddenly Terumi appears before him with a smile on his face.

"Yo Rags long time no see"

"Terumi…."

"Yes and no this is just the memories of my soul talking" said Terumi. "Seems like you finally awoken that sleeping Susano'o that was crafted using the Azures power."

"Susano'o?" asked Azure. The memories of what had taken place began to pour into his head. "Oh I see…."

"Relius and I tried to create a weapon that could defeat Kira. Using the souls of the soldiers who lost their lives and the power of the Azure we managed to create a third Susano'o."

"Souls of soldiers?" said Azure as worried began to fill him.

"Don't worry they consented to this, even they had lost hope so they at least wanted to be useful in the end" said Terumi as he pushed his hat down. "Apparently when I tried to wield it, it rejected me. In the end after countless tries it turned into gauntlets which then sealed themselves away". "I had a prediction that if you were to use it, it might respond seemed as like I was right".

"What do you mean?"

"You have a deep connection with the azure so it was a possibility it would respond to you. Also its true form is that of a blade which at is master's command will turn into the Susano'o unit. Its name is the Azure Susano'o but you might want to change that since your name is Azure" said Terumi as he let out a sigh.

"Ok I understand what you're trying to say"

"Seems my time is up, use this power to protect the world you're in and stop that asshole, were counting on you" said Terumi as many souls appeared behind him then suddenly Azure opens his eyes.

Azure then says "Come to me Kootenai that's your name from now on!"

Suddenly the blade that no one could pull up rises from the ground and begins to rotate towards the room Azure was in. A few minutes later an explosion could be heard and everyone rushes to the room only to see a Susano'o which resembled that of Hakumen's except it was blue in the places were Hakumen's were black. It seemed like it was wearing a white jacket made of the same material as the armor itself.

"I am the dark void. I am the blue steel. I am the destroyer. With sword at hand I shall slay all evil which stand in my path. I am Kootenai. The end has come!"

* * *

**AN: sorry that I took so long to update but as an apology I made this chapter longer. Well there is the end of chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed. About the 2 Susano'os in Azure's world Terumi managed to make another susano'o for himself which is the Dark Susano'o which was what Terumi's original Susano'o was called. :P Sorry but I won't give info on Kira cause he's full of surprises till next time. Oh and I hope you like Susano'o Vs Susano'o cause your about to see that soon.**


	6. Scent Of Love And Jealousy

**AN: Sorry for the late update a lot of things came up but welcome to the fifth chapter of Dimensional Shift. With Azure meeting Kira again for the first time in the Chronophantasma world it's time for them to take action. In this Chapter another Nox will come into existence. With that said it's time to get this show on the road.**

**Text=Black Beast**

_Text=Character Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 5: Scent of Love and Jealousy

NOL main branch, in the medical Yuuki Terumi had awoken from his first encounter with Azure. He surveyed the area as he held his head.

"Where am I?" asked Terumi as he looked around. "Shit, my head feels like it's full of lead". He then sits up on the bed and keeps looking around. Memories began to pour; they were memories to what happened prior to him falling unconscious.

"Dammit I can't believe I let myself lose to that damn dog" said Terumi as he clenched his fist. Anger began to fill him. he had lost before but they were always because he wanted to lose. Never had he been defeated when he got serious.

"Oh I see your wake" said Relius as he came into the room.

"Hey Relius" said Terumi with his usual smile. "What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing much I just came to check on you after you, hmm how do you say it ah "got your ass kicked" by Ragna the Bloodedge" said Relius as a smirk began to form on his face. The fact that Terumi had lost still intrigued him.

"Oi, don't push your damn luck" said Terumi as anger once again filled him but he did not let it show. "Little Rags just got lucky this time"

"Well whatever suits you" said Relius as he let out a sigh.

"Oi, Relius old buddy what's wrong? You seem kinda down" said Terumi with a smirk.

"As you know Bloodegde was holding the Imperator Captive when he met you. Since you lost to him he managed to escape bringing the Imperator with him" Said Relius as he looks straight at Terumi.

"Ahahahahaha! Are you joking?" asked Terumi as he laughed. "Kidnapping her is impossible, after all she a fucking goddess even I wouldn't be able to take her on."

"Well whether it's possible or not he managed to pull it off, even a battalion of soldiers could not stop him from escaping" said Relius as he sighed.

"Can't you just make phantom teleport her back?"

"I've tried but so far it's been a failure. Some powerful force is negating Phantoms power and we can't pinpoint her whereabouts either."

Terumi then gets up and puts his hat back on. He then looks at Relius and walks towards him. "Oh, this is getting fucking interesting. First I lost to him and now he is negating Phantom's power, things just keep getting weirder and weirder" he said as a wicked smile grew on his face.

"So what's our next move?" asked Relius as he full well knew what Terumi's answer would be. "We don't know his whereabouts it's like he totally vanished".

"The answer is obvious we look for our pal Rags and get the Imperator back" said Terumi as he opened the door. "Let's hurry our asses up, I wouldn't want to make her wait after all I want to live and see a tomorrow.

When Terumi was about to leave the room Relius grabs his arm. "Before you go I want you to see something" said Relius as he pointed to the computer.

"Oh amuse me" said Terumi with a smirk.

Relius then opens the computer and puts a device that resembles a flash drive in. The footage began to play and it showed two Ragnas, one who was wore red and black and has white hair and the other who was blond and wore white clothes.

"This was a footage taken a short distance from Kagutsuchi's shopping district."

"Oi, oi oi oi what the fuck is this?!" asked Terumi with a nervous yet angered look on his face. "Why the fuck is there two Ragna?"

"I do not know, but I believe the one who defeated you and the one who you always antagonise are two different people. Suddenly Relius fast forwards the video to the part where Azure used his astral.

"Do you know what these creatures are?" asked Relius as he looked up at Terumi.

Fear filled Terumi. "Don't tell me that thing is the fucking black beast?" he asked as he clenched his fist.

"Yes it is, there is no doubt about it. Whoever the person who beat you was, he has the ability to control the black beast and use its power at will" said Relius as he sighed.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" said an angered Terumi. "No one could control that failed experiment!"

"You are correct about that. So far no one has been able to control it" Relius then gets up and walks towards the door and Terumi follows after him. "But it's not impossible; whoever this person is he is someone to not be reckoned with and his strange Nox Nyctores is proof of this".

"So you're suggesting we leave the Imperator in his hands?" asked Terumi still a bit enraged.

"Goodness no, I never said that. This is actually a reason to locate him" said Relius as he seemed like he was smiling.

"Oh, now you're talking my language" said Terumi as his usual smile returned. "So are we bringing her with us?"

"If you mean the thirteenth prime field, I will leave that decision up to you. Just remember to keep an eye on her when you walk around town" said Relius as he left.

"Yes mother, I will take good care of my toy" said Terumi with a wicked smile.

Relius just sighed and kept walking and phantom appeared beside him. "Let's get going. As you said before we don't want to make our dear Imperator wait". Terumi started walking towards Relius as a smile grew on his face after all an opponent that could actually defeat him had appeared. He would savor defeating him as much as he savors antagonizing Ragna.

* * *

"Dammit it's appeared again" said Ragna as he drew Blood-Scythe and looked at Azure in his Susano'o armor.

"Kootenai? Doesn't its name seem different from what it was before" stated Makoto as she was ready for anything.

"Hm, your' right little lady" said Jubei

As Kagura stepped forward to face the Susano'o he was stopped by Hakumen.

"Stay out of this, I will handle it this time" said Hakumen as he drew Ookami. Hakumen then steps forward. He then says "I am the white void. I am the cold steel, I am the just sword. With blade in hand I shall reap the sins of this world, and cleanse it in the fires of destruction. I am Hakumen. The end has come!"

Hakumen then charges at Azure but only to be stopped by Noel. "What do you think you're doing child of the azure?" asked Hakumen in a somewhat angry tone.

"D-don't hurt him! He is still hurt from the first battle and I don't think he has any intention of attacking us".

Hakumen then sheaths his blade and as he does Azure begins to walk towards Noel. Azure then raises his right arm.

"Noel!" said Ragna as he raced towards her. _"Dammit I'm not gonna make it!" _thought Ragna as worry began to fill him.

Noel closes her eyes and waited to be struck by the Azure but the blow never came instead he patted her head and began to laugh.

"Hahahahaha, you really are an idiot after all" said Azure as he let out a sigh.

"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT YOU IDIOT" retorted Noel as she began to blush.

"Oh my it seems that Azure is in control now" said Rachel as she closed her eyes.

"Dammit Azure if it was you tell me before hand" said Ragna as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Haha sorry about that, seems you really care about Noel though" said Azure as a smirk grew on his face but went unnoticed since he had the armor on.

"W-what?!" Ragna didn't know what to say and Azure knowing that he hit the bull's-eye just smiled. Noel's face turned deep red and everyone just stared at the two.

"Azure!" said Nu as she raced towards him to hug him, but before she got the chance to Izanami beat her to it.

"You fool, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot" said Izanami as she kept punching him.

"Hey, hey I get it. I did something stupid so could you please stop hitting me?" asked Azure as he tried to process what was happening.

"Fools need to be punished" was what Izanami said as she went back to her usual composed self. Nu just stared at Izanami and anger surged within her.

"Oh my, could it be you were worried about him" said Rachel with a smirk.

"Thou mind your business" said Izanami as she looked at Rachel.

"Well Azure, yah never stop with yer surprises" said Jubei. "First the strange Nox. Now a Susano'o unit with unbelievable power? If I didn't know better I'd say yer a god"

Azure just laughed at the comment made by Jubei. He then looked at Celica because she was someone who never existed in his world.

"Is it ok for you to be moving around?" asked Celica. "You were badly wounded."

"Don't worry I'm fine"

"So how long do you plan on staying inside that thing?" asked Kokonoe.

"Oh that's right" said Azure. "Deactivate" said Azure. The armor suddenly vanishes reviling Azure's bare chest.

Everyone just stared in surprise the wound that was there had vanished and there were no scar indicating that he even had a wound.

"No way! What are you?" asked Kokonoe. "A wound that size should at least leave a scar."

"It's a long story, but I need to talk to you guys about something important" Azure's look became serious.

"Why don't you put on a shirt first" said Kagura as he laughed.

Azure then goes inside and puts his shirt and jacket back on. To his surprise the clothes had no stab mark on it almost like it fixed itself. Azure and the others then move to a larger room and Azure tries to explain what he learned but before he could do that he had some explanation to give.

"Alright before I even get to the important matters I'm guessing you guys want to know why the Susano'o unit vanished and why I have only a sword" said Azure.

"We need you to do a lot of explaining" said Ragna and everyone nodded at what he said.

"Alright then I will begin"

"This Blade I hold in my hand is known as Kootenai, it's a blade with many abilities. One of the main one is like that of Blood-Scythe"

"So you mean it can drain life force" asked Kokonoe.

"Yeah, I don't quite know how it was made but they used the power of the Azure to make it" said Azure as he looked at the blade.

"You mean the sword can also use the power of the Azure?" asked Hakumen.

"Yeah but I won't get too much into that. But this swords main purpose is to seal the Azure Susano'o away".

"Azure Susano'o? I never heard of such a thing" stated Rachel as she looked towards Azure.

"As the name states, it's the Susano'o of the azure. It can directly tap into the Azures power and no one but I can wield it".

"Directly tap into the power of the azure?" Izanami entered into the conversation.

"Yeah and I will tell you this now, it's power may even surpass that of all the Sankishin units combined" said Azure as he looked up to the ceiling. "Apparently I don't know much about it since the person who created it is no longer alive."

"I see. It sounds like a formidable Nox Nyctores" said Tsubaki. She didn't know much about the azure but she had enough information which told her how strong and dangerous it was.

"That's pretty much what I can tell you about my Nox I don't have other information other than that" said Azure as he sighed. He hated to admit that he didn't know much about his own weapons. "So any questions?" asked Azure.

"I guess I understand how it works" said Noel and the others nodded as well. As much as they wanted to know more it might lead Azure into talking about his sad past which he probably wishes to forget.

"You said you needed to talk to us about something important. What was it?" asked Makoto.

"Before I can tell you that I need to introduce someone to you guys."

"Oh my who might this person be?" asked Rachel.

"Well it's not as much of a person but a thing or a beast. Hey black beast come on and talk to them."

**"I must say you demand too much from me"** the voice spoke and everyone heard it.

"It's the same voice as before. Don't tell me it was the black beast" said Kokonoe in surprise.

**"Indeed it was. But I don't speak as much only when my master requires assistance".**

"The Black Beast!" said Hakumen as he drew his blade.

"Woah, calm down Hakumen let's hear what the guy has to say" said Jubei as he tried to hold Hakumen back.

"What you mean by master?" asked Ragna. Even he couldn't believe he was talking to the black beast

**"Azure is my master, although were one and the same person. He can draw power from me and I obey each and every command of his" **said the beast as he seemed to sigh.

"I know it's a big surprise that the black beast can talk and all but I need to tell you guys what I've learned" said Azure as he began to look serious again.

"Alright were listening" said Ragna as he focused.

"According to the Info the Terumi of my world left me Kira seems to be planning to use the cauldrons to do something big" said Azure as he clenched his fist.

"What might this something be?" asked Hibiki.

"That I don't know but that's the only lead we have and we might as well use it"

**"If Kira is planning to use the cauldrons all we have to do is destroy them" **said the beast.

"Exactly so Ragna were going back the good old days of destroying cauldrons" said Azure as a smile grew on his face.

"Hey, hey, hey you know that cauldrons are under NOL branches meaning we have to fight the NOL soldiers first" stated Ragna.

"I won't allow you to attack the NOL" said Tsubaki as she drew Izayoi.

"Tsubaki I need you to join us" said Azure.

"I will never join a criminal that stands against the NOL" said Tsubaki with a scowl.

"The NOL is not the one you knew anymore. If I know Kira he probably has taken complete control over the NOL meaning the citizens are in danger" stated Azure as he looked at her.

Tsubaki didn't know what to say. "Give me some time to think this over".

"Alright" said Azure.

"So how do you plan to do this?" asked Kagura.

"We divide and conquer" was Azure's answer. "We split into teams of two or more and go to each Hierarchical City".

"That seems to be an accurate plan" states Valkenhayn. "So when do we depart?"

"The day after tomorrow if possible. We need to destroy them fast and I bet Kira still needs time to recover. So it will give us enough time."

"Alright then, I'd advise that each and everyone one of you choose a partner and start getting ready" said Rachel as she began walking to the door.

"We also need someone to try and get allies. We need as many as we can get at the moment."

"You may leave that to me" said Rachel as she walked out. Soon after everyone began to go to the rooms they were staying in. Noel followed after Ragna and as Azure walked to his room Izanami followed behind him. Nu walks to her room still unhappy with what happened before.

"Ragna-san may I come with you" asked Noel as she sat on his bed.

"Noel anywhere I go there are going to send a shit load of soldiers. I don't want to put you in danger" said Ragna as he sat along side her.

"But I want to come with you and help you if you need me" said Noel and she began to cry.

Ragna hugs her and lets out a sigh. "You really are a cry baby. You can come with me I want to keep an eye on you since you anyways. You always seem to get in trouble" he said as he then pulled away and wiped her tears.

Noel then gives him a bright smile. Ragna then begins to mover closer to her lips and planted a kiss. She closes her eyes and accepts it. He then lays her down on her bed and continues the kiss. Little did they know someone had planted a camera in the room.

Meanwhile in Azure's room. Azure was getting everything he might needed ready for the upcoming battle. Izanami sat on his bead and looked at him like she wanted to tell him something.

"When we move out the day after tomorrow I want you to stay here" said Azure as he looked at Izanami.

"I refuse. I want to come with you" said Izanami. Her manner of speaking had begun to chance with the few days she had spent with him.

"That's impossible. I've sealed your powers and ars so you're unable to fight".

"So just return them to me" said Izanami.

"No way in hell, I bet as soon as I do your going to backstab me" said Azure as he let out a sigh.

"Do you not trust me?" was what Izanami replied with, in a tone that seemed almost sad but the goddess being emotionless made Azure pay it no mind.

Izanami then suddenly grab Azure and throws him to the bed and she gets on top of him. Tears were coming out of her eyes and this time she seemed to notice it.

"Why, why am I crying? I am emotionless so why do I shed tears?"

Azure didn't know how to reply to her. She was crying before him yet he seemed helpless to do anything. He hugged her and ran a hand through her violet hair.

"I said I would protect you at all cost. If you come with me you would be in danger" said Azure.

"Even so I desire to come with you" said Izanami as she sobbed.

"Alright, you can come but you have to stay close to me".

Izanami then pulls away and then moves closer to his lips. Azure does the same and before they noticed they were kissing. Izanami wrapped her arms around Azures neck and kept kissing him passionately. Little did they know, a group made up of four people was watching the video footage. Suddenly Izanami faints.

"Oi are you okay? Answer me" said Azure as he held her in him arms. He then lays her on the bed and goes running for help.

Celica and the rest then come in. "So what's wrong?" asked Azure as he looked at Celica.

"She has a high fever. I will try to use healing magic and see if I can at least make the fever come down" said Celica as she began to use her magic. As soon as she started though something pushed her away and she was caught by Ragna before she hit the wall.

"What was that!?" asked Noel.

"It seems like a barrier stopping anyone who gets near her" said Kagura.

"Imperator…." Said Tsubaki as a sad look befell upon her face.

"The hell is going on? She was alright a few minutes" said Ragna as worry began to fill him.

**"I think I might know the answer to that" **the beast spoke and once again everyone could hear it.** "Look above her, see the invisible thing that's floating?"**

They did what the beast instructed and as soon as they did they saw it.

"I-is that a Lux Sanctus: Murakumo" asked Kokonoe in surprise.

"Oh shit it is" said Ragna.

"How did it get in here" asked Valkenhayn.

**"That thing has been forging in the depth of the boundary ever since Azure and Izanami or Saya as she's truly known came into contact with each other" **said the beast.

"What do you mean?" asked Nu in confusion.

**"That thing is almost like a baby that was made by Azure and Izanami. What's happening right now is almost like her entering into labor".**

"EHHH?!" they all say in unison.

"Oi, oi oi why did it suddenly happen now instead of any time prior to now?" asked Kagura who then looks at a speechless Azure.

**"The event that happened a few minutes ago was the catalyst that got the creation of it to speed up" **said the beast as it seemed like it let out a sigh afterwards. **"Don't worry she will be fine as soon as it finishes forging".**

"Well although this is confusing as fuck, I'm just glad she's ok" said Ragna as he gave Azure the "I'm going to kill you after this" look.

**"Her condition is beginning to stabilize, all you need to do now is let her rest as the forging continues".**

They all began to leave and Nu had a sad look on her face. She couldn't believe that something like this happened between Azure and Saya, it saddened her that the bond between the two were stronger then hers and Azures.

"I will stay here and watch over her" said Celica as she stopped at the door.

"It's ok I will keep watch over her" said Azure.

"How about we both watch her over her together then" said Celica as she smiled.

"Ok then."

"Guess it's alright but don't try anything funny" said Ragna as he walked away and the others followed behind him. Celica sat on one chair in the room and Azure sat on the other. Celica began to see how Saya was doing when Azure slowly began to doze off.

* * *

**AN: Well there goes chapter 5 I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter the Murakumo will fully be completed and Saya will use it for the first time. There is going to be a lot of fights next chapter. Later on I will also tell you why Celica doesn't affect Azure. Well thanks for reading.**


	7. Unknown Entity

**AN: Welcome to the sixth chapter of Dimensional Shift. The story has begun moving towards war and new allies will begin to appear. Well with all that said it's time to get the show on the road. There is the appearance of someone which you might know but i won't who it is until later on. Let's begin.**

**Text=Black Beast**

_Text=Characters Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 6: Unknown Entity

Azure opens his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. He was on what seemed to be a hill and high above him a full moon soared. He got up to from the grass and stared towards of sky full of confusion. He then smacked his face and finally realized that this was not a dream, well if it was at least it was not a normal one.

"Ow! That hurts dammit" said Azure as he rubbed where he had smacked himself. "Where am I and where is this place?" asked Azure and he looked around. The last thing he remembered was that he was in the room where Izanami laid asleep.

**"This seems to be you consciousness"** said the beast to answer his question.

"It kinda seems a bit different from last time I was here" said Azure as he kept looking around. "Since I'm here, I'm guessing that you called me here for a reason" said Azure as he sighed.

**"It was not me or any souls which lay within your Nox Nyctores"** explained the beast. **"Something more powerful called you here but I can't figure out who or what it is."**

"Well that was a great help, it told me absolutely nothing" said Azure as he sighed. He then began walking down the hill to figure out where he was but before he could a voice stopped him in his track.

"Ah I see you're awake" said a man who suddenly appeared behind Azure. He seemed to wear a Kimono and he had a smile on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Azure as he summoned Kootenai and got into a fighting position.

"Please, I do not wish to fight. I merely wish to talk to you" said the man as he raised his arms showing that he meant no harm.

"Alright I'm listening" said Azure who proceeded to lowering his blade. "So mind telling me who the hell are you and why have you brought me to this place?" asked Azure as he looked at the man. He couldn't help but feel that there was something strange about him.

"I'm sorry but that I cannot tell you, but I will tell you that I am something that is not human" said the man as he closed his eyes.

"Well thanks for the great introduction" said Azure as he sighed. "My name is Azure but by the looks of things I don't think I even need to tell you that".

"Yes I know who you are Azure, that is why I called you here" said the man as he stared towards the sky. "I need to talk to you about the man known as Kira" said the man as he sighed.

"You know something about that bastard Kira" said Azure as he clenched his fist. Just the name Kira angered him although he did not let it show.

"Yes, but I will warn you not to expect much since I cannot reveal much to you" said the man as he walked towards Azure. "Kira is someone who resides beyond the realm of humans, his powers succeeds those which belongs to you."

"Are you telling me I can't fucking beat him?" asked an angered Azure.

**"Oi, partner calm down let him explain what he means, I get the feeling we should listen to this man. After all any information we gain on kira may prove to be vital"** said the beast as his voice echoed in Azure's head.

"The beast is indeed correct. I only wish to tell you something that may prove vital to you".

"The hell how did you even hear his voice? He was speaking in my head" asked a confused Azure. There was more to this man than meets the eyes. The feeling he got from him matched that of Kira and Izanami. Questions filled his head but he felt like even if he asked him he wouldn't get any answers.

"I know many things, and I can hear many things as well" said the man with a smile on his face. "I merely want to help you, after all you proceeded to making someone who I hold dear happy" said the man as he closed his eyes.

"And who might this person be?"

"Well that is a secret for now. Now I will proceed into telling you the information I desired to give to you" said the man as he opened his eyes and his look finally became serious.

"Alright, I'm listening" said Azure as he too looked serious.

"Kira plans to use the cauldrons do something that exceeds comprehension, but you knew this much already" said the man as he stared towards the moon. "But there are specific cauldrons he plans to use for his plans.

"Alright where are they" asked Azure. He knew that many cauldrons existed so he rather not go to each and every city and destroy them.

"The cauldrons you must destroy are the ones in Shinatsu, Naobi, Wadatsumi, and lastly Kagutsuchi" said the man as he looked towards Azure.

"Why am I not surprised that Kagutsuchi is on that list" said Azure as he sighed but the man just proceeded to laughing at his comments.

"That's all I can tell you for now, but knowing your capabilities I bet you will figure everything else out soon" said the man as his usual smile returned. "But beware of Kira he will not be easy to kill; he is a god one who has evil goals in mind."

"Oi, oi oi oi that ain't funny" said Azure as a nervous look befalls upon his face. The fact that kira was a god was going to prove to be a real problem. "If he's a god it's going to take a hell lot more than numbers to defeat him".

"Yes that is correct that is why I will ask you this" said the man as he once again looked serious. "Ragna The Azure how would you like to become a god?" said the man as looked cheerful again.

"HUH!?" said a surprised Azure. He was ok with suddenly being asked to merge with the black beast because he knew what the black beast was. But being asked to become a god was something which was beyond his comprehension. Azure then gets his thoughts together once again after the shock.

"If it will make me able to defeat Kira that is fine with me" said Azure as a smirk grew on his face.

**"Are you sure about this? Being a god is totally on a different level then being the black beast"** said the beast as he almost seemed to be amused.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. I don't want the same thing that happened to my world to this world or any other worlds. I will be the one to stop Kira" said Azure as he closed his eyes.

"Very well I will make you a god." The man raises his arm and says "I give to you my powers over creation and life. The way you choose to use it rests with you".

A white light surrounds Azure and he closes his eyes as he accepted the power. It was warm light and his power felt like it went beyond a level that could even be measured. "Is this the powers of a god?" asked Azure as he clenched his fist. He felt like he could do anything and that nothing could stop him.

"Indeed it is. It is now yours, but I will not tell you which god I was. But one thing though" said the man as he looked at Azure. "I am also part of you now, but I will not show myself again until the time is right" said the man as he closed his eyes.

Azure then proceed to laugh. "Well I already have the black beast Inside me I don't see the problem of having a god inside me as well".

"Oh before you go I present this to you" the man raises his arm and a blade appears floating in the air. "This was the blade that first belonged to the Susano'o, its name is Totsuka-no-Tsurugi."

"Totsuka-no-Tsurugi?" asked Azure. He wasn't so much into swords or history, but that name sounded familiar to him. Maybe he had heard it from one of the history book Tsubaki read while watching over him. Well whatever it was it was powerful.

"Yes, it's the blade I bestowed upon Susano'o. But because of some reasons I had to take it back and banish him" said the man as he sighed. "Well this blade is now yours take it".

kootenai began to glow and writings began to appear all over it. Powers surged through the blade and Azure couldn't believe his eyes.

"It's time for you to return to your world. Once you leave this place you will not remember anything that took place and your new powers will lay sealed within you until the time is right" said the man as he closed his eyes.

Azure sighed; people really liked making things harder for him. "Alright I get it, so are you going to tell me your name?"

"Hahahahaha, nice try but as I said before I cannot tell you".

"Dammit so close".

"Well it's time". Suddenly the setting began to turn dark and the man began to vanish. "Ragna The Azure, I leave the future of the world up to you this is goodbye."

"Wait!" said Azure as he raced towards the man. Darkness filled the whole place and before he knew it Azure began to lose consciousness.

* * *

The Next morning...

The moon still soared above the castle. This space had an eternal moon which shone eternally, making it hard to figure out whether it was morning or even tell the time. Azure didn't want to get up he felt lazy and his body kept telling him that he had a weird dream. Slowly Azure opens his eyes and surveys his surroundings.

He didn't recollect anything which happened within the dream. The only memories he had were those of the locations he was meant to attack. _"Guess I fell asleep, but why am In a bed" _thought Azure. He then sat up on the bed and when he looked to his left there was a violet haired girl sleeping next to him.

_"Oh this can't end well" _thought Azure as he began to sweat bullets. Suddenly and knock could be heard from the door and Azure quickly got up so whoever this person was could not misunderstand the situation.

"I'm coming in" said Celica and a group made up of Hakumen, Ragna, Noel and Rachel followed behind her.

"Oh I see you're awake" said Celica as she smiled at Azure.

"By any chance were you guys the one who laid me next to her" asked a nervous Azure. If it wasn't them it probably meant he slept walked and laid next to her and him asking this just admitted the guilt.

"Indeed it was" said Rachel as she smiled.

"Why did you guys do that?" asked a confused Azure.

"While you were asleep you began to glow like a dam Christmas tree and as you did her pain began to ease" said Ragna as let out a sigh.

"It also seemed to speed up the forging process. So we moved you and laid you next to her as you slept. You might want to look at the thing that's against the wall" said Rachel.

Azure did as he was instructed and he saw a giant blade that was red and white. "Is that the fully completed Murakumo?" asked Azure in surprise.

"Indeed it is, but we know not who will wield it. But if my prediction is correct it's going to be her" said Rachel as she pointed at a sleeping Izanami.

"You, something seems different about you" said Hakumen as he moved towards Azure.

"What do you mean?" asked Azure. Although he did feel weird he didn't think anything about him quite changed.

"The presence you're giving off is mixed with something else" said Hakumen.

"That's probably the black beast" said Azure as he sighed.

"No it's something else but never mind. Sooner or later I will discover what it is" said Hakumen.

"Well if that makes you happy" said Azure. Suddenly, the girl who was sleeping on the bed began to awaken. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked towards where the group of people stood talking.

"I see you're awake" said Rachel as she looked at her.

"What happened? I don't quite remember" said Izanami as she sat up on the bed. She then looked at Azure and her heart skipped a beat.

"You fell unconscious due to that thing" said Ragna as he pointed at the Murakumo.

"Is that a Lux Sanctus: Murakumo?" asked Izanami.

"Yep, apparently you and Azure made that" said Celica as she cheerfully smiled.

"Made it?"

"It's a very long story" said Rachel as she sighed. "How about you try and activate it?" said Rachel with a smirk.

"I guess I can try although I don't quite understand". Rachel told them to follow her to the garden and Izanami got up from the bed and followed the group which stayed right behind Rachel. This castle being as big as it is getting lost would be an easy task. The blade just floated behind them levitating in the air. It seemed to go wherever Izanami went. When they reached the garden, the others stood there waiting.

"Glad to see your ok Imperator" said Tsubaki with a smile.

"I must say yer got us worried there" said Jubei as he closed his eyes.

"So were trying this puppy out" said Kokonoe as she looked excitedly at the blade.

"Indeed we are" said Rachel.

"I do not know how to activate it" said Izanami.

"Well you can always just command it to activate" said Noel.

Izanami then raises her hand and says "Murakumo Activate!". The sword begins to glow and the blade smashes behind Izanami and replaces the clothes she was wearing with a Murakumo armor. It resembled that of Kusanagi except it was red and its visor seemed like that of Nu except it you could see her eyes much like Mu's.

"Woah! That's a real cutie" said Kagura as he smirked. He then got hit by Hibiki in account for his response.

"Well I must say, never thought I see a Murakumo armor again" said Azure as he smiled.

**"How about we try it in combat" **said the beast.

"So you finally decided to say something. I thought something happened to you" said Azure.

**"Something did happen but worry not" **the voice said.

"Guess we can have a sparring match" said Kokonoe.

"So who will be my opponent" asked Izanami. She had seen Murakumo units who were copies of her vessel but she herself never wore the armor. It felt strange and she felt a strong power surging through the armor.

"I will take you on" said Azure as he stepped forward. "Susano'o activate". He raised his blade and then his body was once again in the Susano'o. His blade though on the other hand seemed a bit different, and his armor felt different too but he paid it no mind.

"Get ready" said Azure as he got into a fighting position.

"I'm coming your way" said Izanami as she charged at him and her blades ready to attack.

-Fallen Sky

Yells Izanami, multiple blades rain from the sky and Azure yells

-Azure's Rage

He slashes all the blades that were coming his way and once again he gets into a fighting position. Ever since he began fighting he felt weird and he felt like his power was different from before. He then looks at Izanami and a smirk grows on his face.

"It's my turn" said Azure as he charged at her. He suddenly appeared behind her but Izanami smiles and says

-Piercing Light

Her blades suddenly merge as one and go to Azure much like an arrow moving at the speed of light. Azure is pushed back and he stops himself by sticking his blade onto the ground.

"Heh, must say even though I took your powers away you prove to be strong as hell" said Azure.

"Don't underestimate me, I am a goddess after all" said Izanami as she smiled. She didn't know why but she could easily smile now.

"A-amazing such a tough battle" said Noel as she looked at them.

"She might be even stronger than me and you" said Nu as she looked at Noel.

-Soul Devourer

Says Azure as he slashes the air. His slice wave turns into a black dragon made of Seithr and head straight towards Izanami. She flies up in the air and stands high above ground. She then sends her blades raining down on Azure who just summons a barrier blocking them all.

"Hahaha, this is actually fun" said Azure.

"I must agree" said Izanami who stood high up in the air. "But now it's time we decided the victor". Izanami once comes down again and then she yells

-Heavens And Earth

Blades began to come from the ground and the sky at the same time. They resembled that of Nu's calamity blade but instead of one many appear. Azure notices he couldn't dodge this so he yells

-Dragons Infernal Flame

This burns all blades to ashes and the two of them engage in close range combat. Azure manages to push Izanami back but no matter what this battle was a tie. The others watched in amazement. They've seen lot of battles but this one was intense and there seemed to be no victors

"Time to wrap this up" said Azure as he raises his sword.

"I agree" said Izanami as she raises her hand.

-Endless Requiem of Darkness

-Blades Of the Apocalypse

The portal opens and the red eyes of the heads glow. Many blades which resembles Mu's astral appeared all over and filled the entire sky. Izanami then points at Azure and all the blade moves towards him. Azure slices with his sword and all the heads attack each blade stopping them on their path.

"And that's a wrap" said Kagura as he raised his arm.

Izanami and Azure both seized combat and deactivated their armor. Azure's Susano'o once again vanishes and Izanami's armor does the same this time the sword was no where in sigh.

"Wow, that was fucking amazing" said Ragna. He's never seen two people fight that intensely when they both had no intention of killing the other.

"I must agree a very good show" said Valkenhayn.

**"Hahaha, partner she equally stood up to you" **said the black beast.

"Yeah, she's very strong. I expected nothing less from the goddess of death" said Azure as he smiled.

"A job well done Imperator" said Tsubaki amazed.

"Well I must say I'm beyond impressed!" said Kokonoe. The power she had witnessed was so strong it made her wonder how badly Azure could kick Terumi's ass if he actually wanted to kill him.

"So what will you name this Murakumo" asked Ragna.

"How about Blade of Annihilation" said an excited Makoto

"How about we name it Izanagi no Tsurugi or the Sword Of Izanagi" said Rachel.

"Well I don't see why not" said Azure even though he didn't know who Izanagi was.

"Well it's a cool name" said Noel.

"Well I don't quite see a problem" Izanami. After all it was the name of her husband well or at least he was her husband. They all agreed on the name and Azure looked like he was about to say something.

"Hey guys I need to talk to you guys about something" said Azure at last.

"What is it?" asked Jubei.

"I know exactly which NOL branches we must strike to stop Kira" said Azure with a smile.

"Which cities are they in?" asked Ragna.

"Their in Shinatsu, Naobi, Wadatsumi, and Kagutsuchi" said Azure.

"How exactly did you learn this information" asked Hakumen.

"I have absolutely no idea, but this is accurate data"

"So you don't know how you got this info?" asked Makoto.

"I got it from Terumi again I think, he probably summoned me in my dreams" said Azure as he sighed.

"Summoned in dreams?" asked Noel.

"It's a very long story" said Azure. "Tsubaki will you be joining us?" asked Azure.

"If the Imperator is fighting so will I" answered Tsubaki.

"Then let me see Izayoi".

"Uhm…Sure" said Tsubaki as she handed Izayoi to Azure. Suddenly the Nox began to glow and Azure gave the Nox to Tsubaki once more.

"What exactly did you do" asked Tsubaki.

"All I did was remove the side effect from the Nox Nyctores" said Azure with a smile. "It was a neat trick Kokonoe thought me. She invented something to counter the effects."

"Woah, the me from your world did that?" asked Kokonoe.

"Yep she did. When you put her and Konoe together there was nothing they couldn't do" said Azure as he sighed.

"Well that is rather impressive, but I would advice you all to rest the battle soon approaches us" said Rachel as she closed her eyes.

"Well it's still early so we might as well do something to burn time" said Ragna.

"I agree" said Jubei. After this was said everyone started going their own way and doing their own things. Azure, Nu, Izanami and Tsubaki headed for the library. Hakumen, Jubei, Valkenhayn and Rachel stayed at the garden. Ragna, Noel and Makoto who had nothing else to do just decided to follow after Azure's group. Kagura being Kagura followed them I mean after all that's where all the girls were.

The battle was about to begin and tension was in the air. This was going to be one of many battles but no one was sure of what they would encounter they had to be ready for anything and anyone. They all headed their way with this thought in mind.

* * *

**AN: Well there goes chapter 6 I hope you enjoyed it. Well I hope you guys are ready because it's time to give some information on Izanami/Saya newfound power. **

**Nox Nyctores: Sword Of Izanagi, Lux Sanctus: Murakumo**

**Drive: Devine Blades**

**OverDrive: Field of Death**

**Distortion Drives: Piercing Light, Heavens And Earth, Blades Requiem, Fallen Sky**

**Astral Heat: Blades Of the Apocalypse**

**Well she has more surprises but if I told you I would spoil it :P. Well I hope you enjoyed reading and next chapter the battle begins. The pairings of who goes where is also going to be told. Bye see you next time.**


	8. Deadly Trap

**AN: Welcome to the seventh chapter of Dimensional Shift. Sorry for the late update. The time for the first battle to begin has come. Now it's time for them to fight and try and end Kira's scheme. Let's see how the battle unfolds and strange new allies begin to emerge. With that said lets get this show on the road.**

**Text=Black Beast**

_Text=Character Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 7: Deadly Trap

There were shelves filled with books no matter where you looked. New, old or ancient books could be found in all the shelves. Amidst this endless maze of books a small group of people sat around looking at books or just lazing about. In a table in the middle of the room Kagura and Tsubaki faced each other as one looked at a book and the other looked at files.

"Kagura why is a Duodecim such as yourself doing in a place like this?" asked Tsubaki as she finally let the question that had been lingering in her head out. "And may I add hanging around with the criminal Ragna the Bloodedge."

_"Ah crap, here I thought I was home free"_ thought Kagura as he let out a sigh but before he was given the chance to answer someone cut in.

"Because he is a rebel of course" said Izanami as she closed her eyes. "You must have figured that out by now Miss Yayoi" she said as she smiled.

"Hahahahaha, as expected of the Imperator you knew after all" said Kagura as he leaned back on his chair.

"Indeed, I already knew you planned to overthrow me and reform the NOL" said Izanami as she towards Kagura. The others who were sitting in the room also began to get themselves drawn into this conversation. It sounded like it would be something amusing yet interesting.

"If you knew this why do you let your guard down even though I am around?" asked an amused Kagura. "For all you know I might try to kill you" he smirked.

"How dare you threaten the Imperator" said a furious Tsubaki as she smacked her hands against the table. "One more word I shall slay you where you stand!" Tsubaki then proceeded to draw Izayoi and point it at Kagura who was still sitting.

"It's quite alright Tsubaki of the Yayoi family" said Izanami as she sighed. "As for answering your question the reason I have left my guard down is because he is here" said Izanami as she proceeded to hugging Azure's right arm. Nu who notices this glares at Azure who felt he was going to get killed.

"You know, I kidnapped you. Is it really ok to place your trust in me" said Azure as he sighed. The others who were in the room just smiled at this. This guy was strange to them, something about him always seemed to calm the tension and ease their mind. **"You know your going to protect her at all cost anyways so don't be modest**" the beast spoke.

"You always have bad timing to say something" said Azure as his eyebrow twitched.

"Oh since when are you two this close?" asked Kagura as he smirked.

"That is none of your concern" said Izanami. Azure then sighs when Nu suddenly hugs his left hand. He was going to be in a conflict soon but it might just break out here before he even heads into combat. The atmosphere between Nu and Izanami kept getting more intense by the minute.

"Do you guys know what an ars link is?" asked Azure as he looked at the others.

"Ars link?" they all asked in unison except for Nu who knew full well what this was.

"Oh I see Kokonoe never developed it in this world" he said as he sighed. "Do you guys want to learn what it is?" asked Azure as he smirked. "It's really useful in group combat and also fun to try".

"Sure!" said Makoto no giving anyone else a chance to think it over.

"What the heck can't be that bad" said kagura as he smiled. The others also nodded and decided to join in, after all anything that could help in this major scaled operation would be worth learning. Everyone took a chair and sat around the table as Azure began his explanation. Hibiki was ready to take notes just in case he needed it for later use.

"An ars link is just basically a link linking an ars of one person to one that belongs to another" said Azure.

"So the linkage of ars?" asked Tsubaki.

"Exactly, when you link the ars between two people they both get an incredible increase in power. But the amount of power that is increased is usually determined by the relationship or bond between the two people" said Azure as he closed his eyes.

"So if they have a weak bond they will not gain much power?" asked Ragna.

"Indeed that is correct. But even if they don't gain much power ars link still has another special add on that comes with it" said Azure as he smirked.

"Another add-on?" asked Noel.

"Yep, if you use ars link you can synchronize with your partner, see each others thoughts and be able to communicate freely with one another. This allows for combination attacks that can easily put an end to the enemy" said Azure as he sat down.

"Wow, that sounds amazing" said Makoto.

"So how do you execute the ars link?" asked Izanami.

"We will demonstrate, follow me" said Azure as he began to walk out the room. It would be really bad if he destroyed Rachel's library, he wouldn't hear the end of it from Rachel even if he was late to the operation. They made their way to the garden and Azure stood in a spot a little bit away from everyone else.

"Hey Nu come here let's show them how it works" said Azure. Nu then rushes to his side while having a cheerful smile on and stands next to him. Their crests appear under their feet and they begin to glow.

"Executing ars link, Accept!" they both said in unison and their crest suddenly changed into a different form containing characteristics of both crests. It was like their crest had merged and become one. The amount of power that could be felt was so overwhelming that the wind began to pick up.

"S-so this is an ars link?!" asked Hibiki in surprise.

"I gotta try this" said Kagura with a smirk. Everyone else nodded at this, with this power they would be able to complete their mission with ease.

"So who wants to try it first?" asked Azure as he looked towards the group.

"We will try it" said Ragna as he and Noel stepped forward. They did the same thing Azure and Nu had done and their crest also merged. Their power was tremendous because their azure also connected. This made Azure wonder what would've happened if his azure and Nu's connected, the power would've been strong enough to destroy a city at least.

"Job well done" said Azure. After a few hours each and everyone one of them had executed the link perfectly without mistake. They tried to link with each person and see how strong their linkage was. Thus far they had learned that anyone linked with Azure gained an incredible boost in power.

"This should prove useful" said Rachel as she and the other met up with Azure's group.

"Oh so you were watching?" asked Ragna.

"Indeed we were and I was rather impressed of how much power you and Noel brought forward. Guess you have really strong feelings for another" said Rachel as a smile formed on her face. Ragna and Noel just blushed and said nothing.

"Well done kid" said Jubei.

"Oh my, it had gotten quite late I suggest you go and rest" said Valkenhayn. The others had been training so much they hadn't even realized it had gotten quite late. The fact that it was always night here didn't help the fact that they could not realize what time it was. But now it seemed to be indeed late because they all felt tired and wanted nothing more but to rest.

"I'm going to bed, if you must excuse me" said Tsubaki as she bowed.

"I shall accompany you. The mansion is rather big" said Hakumen as he walked over to her.

"Thanks you very much mister Hakumen" said Tsubaki as she smiled. The two of them walked side by side until they made it inside the building.

"Guess I should get going too" said Ragna as he yawned. Noel came to his side as he began walking. They also headed to the room, well apparently they were sharing one today.

**"Guess we should get going as well**" said the beast. **"You might have a fast rate of healing but you also have a limit, meaning you require rest".**

"Guess so" said Azure.

"Wait for us" said Nu and Izanami as they came behind Azure. Ever since they tried the ars link they had been acting a lot friendlier with each other. All the hostility was gone; Azure began to walk to his room and they followed behind him. _"By the looks of things they plan to sleep with me, I hope we can all fit on that bed" _thought Azure as he sighed and continued walking. The others also went to their rooms to get some rest after all tomorrow was going to be a rough day.

* * *

A few hours later….

Azure awoke in the middle of the night. He felt that his arms felt heavy and he looked to his right and left only to see it that Izanami and Nu had their heads on his arms. _"These two really need to find a better pillow" _he thought as he smiled.

He slowly begins to make his way out of the bed and made sure that he wouldn't wake up the two of them in the process. He passes by his sword and grabs it. _"Might as well practice a little bit more since I can't sleep" _thought Azure as he grabbed his sword and made his way to the garden. There he found a girl sitting alone, this time with none of her servants with her.

"Hey Rachel" he said as he raised his hand.

"Hello Azure, could it be that you also were unable to sleep?" asked Rachel as she smiled.

"You can say that" said Azure as he sighed. He then sat next to the girl who was sitting in the field of roses. "No matter how many times I look at this red moon It never gets old" said Azure as he stared towards the sky.

"Indeed I also get the same feeling" said Rachel.

Azure then lay in the field of roses and kept staring towards the sky. The girl looked at him and just let out a sigh. Maybe following his example once wouldn't hurt so she did the same thing as he did.

"Oh that's something I've never seen you do. It's unbecoming of you as you like to say" said Azure as he smirked.

"Indeed it is, but even I at times tire of being too formal" she said as she closed her eyes and sighed. "So Azure after you've gotten the revenge you seek what will you do afterwards?" asked Rachel as she turned to her side to look at him.

"Who knows, I never actually thought of that" said Azure as he closed his eyes. "So far I've wanted nothing more than revenge, never gave a thought to what I would do after" he said as he let out a sigh and smiled.

"I see" Rachel then moved closer to him and put her head on his arm.

"Hey Rachel wha..?!" asked Azure in surprise.

"Don't speak let me stay like this for a while longer. But if you speak a word of this to anyone be ready for an intense punishment" spoke Rachel as she closed her eyes. Azure sighed and looked towards the sky again.

_"So tomorrow is finally the day, this time I won't let Kira get his way"_ thought Azure as he clenched his fist. He looked to his right and noticed the girl beside him was already asleep and he closed him eyes and he also drifted to sleep.

"Milady are you here?" asked Valkenhayn as he looked around the garden. "Oh my" he said as he saw Azure sleeping and Rachel resting her head on him.

"The princess is sleeping next to that pedophile from the other world" said Gii as he flew next to Valkenhayn.

"Shhh, quiet Gii we do not wish to awaken them" said Nago. Valkenhayn and the two familiars walked to where they laid resting.

"Gii bring me a blanket please" said Valkenhayn. The little bat flew away and came back a few minutes later with a blanked in its mouth. Valkenhayn then took it and laid it over Rachel and Azure who still lay sleeping. "Sweet dreams Milady" he said as he bowed then walked away.

* * *

Early next morning…..

"Did you find him yet?" asked Ragna as he looked at Kagura.

"Nope no sign of him anywhere" responded Kagura.

"What's with all the ruckus?" asked Jubei as he came out of his room.

"Azure is gone and we can't find him anywhere" said Makoto.

"I think I know where he is" said Valkenhayn as he came walking down the hall. "Follow me" the group of people then walked behind him and followed him to the garden. They didn't know how to react to the sight the were seeing. Ragna's mouth was opened and he was in complete shock, as for Nu and Izanami they were not quite happy about this.

"What the hell is this?!" asked Ragna as his face turned red.

"Hahahaha this shit is priceless" said Kokonoe as she laughed. "I should definitely take a picture of this".

"They kinda look good together" said kagura only to receive the death glare from both Saya and Nu which made him shut his mouth.

"So who should wake them up?" asked Noel. This made everyone realize something; if Rachel woke up and knew they saw this they would be electrocuted.

"Umm Rock, paper, scissors for it?" asked Makoto.

"How about we just make the masked bastard do it?"

"Fine by me" said Hakumen as he stepped forward.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Noel.

"Let's hope so" the others answered in unison.

But before Hakumen got close to them Rachel's eyes slowly began to open. When she looked in front of her she realizes that her arm was around Azure and her face turned deep red.

"You saw it?" asked Rachel in a venomous voice.

"I-I saw nothing" said Hakumen. He has never seen Rachel like this and he had the feeling that this was going to end badly.

"Is that so?" said Rachel as lightning struck all around her.

"EVERYONE RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE" said Kokonoe as she began running. The others followed behind her except Hakumen who was not that lucky. A few seconds later a loud scream could be heard, then the others decided to return only to see Hakumen lying on the floor charred from being stricken by lightning.

"Is he ok?" asked Kagura as a sweat drop appeared on his face.

"Depends how you define ok" said Ragna. He then looked over to Azure who was still sleeping. "How the hell is that guy sleeping through all this noise?"

"WAKE UP!" they all said and Azure jumped up.

"Wah?! Huh what's going on" asked Azure as he yawned.

"It's time for the operation" said Rachel as she had a slight blush on her face.

"Alright let's do this" said Azure.

"Wow this guy changes gears fast" said Makoto with an awkward smile.

"Alright then, now it's time to determine the groups" said Rachel.

"Alright were ready for this" said Kagura.

"Hakumen and I will go to Shinatsu" said Jubei.

"Me, Makoto, and Tsubaki will head to Naobi" said Kagura being in a group with two girls was good enough for him.

"Me and Noel will go to Wadatsumi, Kagutsuchi doesn't hold the best memories for me" said Ragna as he sighed.

"Then that means that me and the others will head to Kagutsuchi" said Azure as he looks at Izanami and Nu.

"Then let's do this" said Ragna.

"I can't quite make multiple rifts at once it's quite tiring" said Rachel. She wanted to see if Azure and Nu would use the same power they did to enter this world.

"Leave this to me" Azure focus and four portals appear. "Each one of them will lead to the different cities you've been assigned to" said Azure as he smiled. They all lined up in front of the portals, which led to their locations.

"Alright since were all ready let's get going" said Kagura as he walked into his portal his team followed behind. The others did the same leaving Azure, Izanami and Nu behind.

"Well it's our turn" said Azure as he walked inside the portal and the others followed but the feeling he got was different.

**"Partner something is not right"** said the beast.

"Yeah I can feel it too" said Azure and as soon as he said this, a voice which was very familiar resounded throughout the portal.

"Well, well, well seems like you finally made your move" said Kira.

"Kira you bastard where are you?" asked an enraged Azure.

"Well thanks to what you did to me I'm unable to show myself or counter your attack" said Kira in a tone which sounded more amused than worried. "Well unfortunately I cannot allow you and your friends to attack those cauldrons so I will need you to go to a different location".

"What? So you knew?" asked Azure.

"Of course I did, the real question is how did you know?" asked Kira. "Well as I said before I can't let you go to Kagutsuchi or the other places which are vital to me so I'm changing you're destination. Don't worry there will be a welcoming party when you reach your destination so sit back and enjoy the ride". As soon as Kira said this Azure felt like something was sucking him in and he couldn't change routes. This was going to end up very badly for him and his group

* * *

Meanwhile in a restaurant in Kagutsuchi….

"Wow I must say these eggs are delicious" said Terumi and he ate a boiled egg.

"Do we really have the time to be hanging around a place like this?" asked Relius as he sighed.

"C'mon Relius we've been searching for a day and still nothing. We need to relax a bit right Nu?" asked Terumi as he looked at the Murakumo.

"…."

"Tch, you're no fun" said Terumi with a scowl. When he goes to take a second bite he felt his head pulse and space began to twist around them. When he and relius opened their eyes they were surrounded by NOL soldiers who had weapons pointed at them.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Relius.

"Relius of Engineering and Captain Hazama of Intelligence your both under arrest from orders of the Imperator" a soldier said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Terumi. "The Imperator is missing smart one" he said as he sighed.

"No she is at her throne giving orders as always" said the soldier. "We are advised to kill you on the spot if you tried anything."

_"What exactly is going on? The imperator is missing so who gave such an order?" _thought Relius.

"I don't have time for this shit, Ouroboros!" he said but nothing happened. "What the hell!?" asked Terumi in surprise his Nox wouldn't responds.

"Tch I have no choice. Ignis!" But like with Terumi she also didn't respond. "What is happening?!" asked Relius. The soldiers then got in position to attack them.

"Dammit, Nu-13 kill them all!" said Terumi. But Nu falls on the floor unconscious. "You have to be kidding me" said Terumi. _"Shit at this rate were goners, how many of them exactly did they send?" _he thought as he looked at the unbelievable amount of soldiers surrounding them.

Suddenly the sky above them opens at two spots and a group of people fall from it next to where Terumi and Relius stood.

"Dammit that fucking hurts and here I thought Terumi was an asshole" said Ragna as he got up.

"Ow" said Noel as she got up.

"Oh my having a human's body is quite fragile" said Izanami as she got up.

"Geez he could've opened it anywhere but where there was concrete" said Nu from Azure's world as she got up.

"I'm going to kill that asshole when I see him" said Azure as he stood up.

"Well, well if it isn't our old buddy Rags" said Terumi with a nervous look on his face.

"TERUMI!" said Ragna full of anger.

"Ragna calm down" said Azure.

"Azure-san what are you doing here?" asked Noel.

"Same thing as you, that bastard Kira sent us here" said Azure with a scowl.

"Imperator good to see you've been alright" said Relius as he bowed. "He didn't harm you did he?"

"No I've been fine, worry not" she said as she closed her eyes. "But you on the other hand seem to be in a quite complex situation" said Izanami as she looked around.

"Dammit so many NOL soldiers" said Ragna. "How exactly do we plan on making it out of here?" asked Ragna as he looked towards Azure.

"I will make a path you grab Nu and get ready to run"

"Nu?" asked Ragna.

"Yeah she's on the ground right behind you" said Azure as he pointed to the sleeping girl.

"Oh crap Nu!"

"Don't worry she's unconscious" said Relius. Ragna then slowly approaches the girl and picks her up.

"This feels quite weird, I never thought I would be carrying her someday" said Ragna.

"Yes I'd imagine her carrying you, hyahahahaha!" said Terumi.

"Shut up asshole or I will kill you"

"Let's kill each other later, considering the situation fighting one another will not help" said Relius.

"Alright then let's get ready. Azure Susano'o activate!" said Azure. Nu drew Sousei and Izanami raised her hand.

"Is that a Susano'o?" asked Terumi in surprise.

"Murakumo activate" said Izanami and she then appeared in her Murakumo armor.

"Imperator what's with that form?" asked Terumi.

"I will explain later"

"Executing Ars Link! Accept!" the three said in unison.

"Alright here we go" said Nu.

-Gun Parade!

The blade burst into flames and with each swind she did with the blade multiple fire balls appearead hitting the NOL soldiers and blasting them away.

"Alright I'm up next" said Azure

-Azure's Rage

Multiple slash waves appeared cutting down the NOL soldiers as if they were nothing. Izanami then takes flight and raises her hands.

"I will finish this"

-Blades Of The Apocalypse

Many blades appeared high above the NOL soldiers these were smaller than those she used on Azure. She was trying to avoid hitting the others. The blades then descended down and the pressure blasted the soldiers away.

"Such power" said Relius.

"This is not the time to be impressed, let's get the hell out of here" said Ragna as he began to run with Nu-13 on his back. Noel, Terumi, Nu, Relius and Azure followed behind him as they ran through the path they had made. Izanami flew above them as they ran.

"What the hell exactly are you?" asked Terumi as he looked at Azure.

"It's a long story, let's find a place where we can hide from the soldiers and then I might tell you" said Azure as he kept running.

This group was now trapped in whichever city this was and they were being chased. Some were friends and some where foes but now they had to set their different aside. They either fight to live or kill one another. This was something they all understood; now they had to make their way out of this city in one piece.

* * *

-Arctic Dungeon

A group of soldiers were frozen solid by a man in a NOL uniform, his blond hair blowing in the wind. "Tch, such weakling" he said as he sheathed his sword.

"I agree" said another man. "Your quite strong after this is over I ask for a duel"

-BlackHawk stinger

He punches one of his opponents and the pressure blasts all the soldiers away. He grows a smirk on his face for even though they were weak, there were plenty of opponents around this town to satisfy his thirst for battle.

"As you wish, mad dog of sector seven. As soon as we leave this place you will get the battle you wish for".

"Sounds good to me" he said as he smiled.

"Now lets find out where are we and what's going on with all the soldiers" said the blonde man as he began to walk.

"Alright then" said the blue haired man as he followed him.

* * *

**AN: Well there goes chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it and once again sorry for the later update. By the way there are other people in the town who have been dragged in when Kira distorted space, well can't quite tell you yet. Well see you next time bye.**


	9. Encounters

**AN: Welcome to another chapter of Dimensional Shift. With the characters transported somewhere else they have to fight what Kira has laid in wait for them. It's a deadly fight and one that they might not even survive. They will meet those who are both friends and foe. Let's get this started.**

**Text=Black Beast**

_Text=Character Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 8: Encounters

-Soul Devourer!

-Carnage Scissors!

-Chaos Blade!

-Piercing Light!

-Zero Gun: Fenrir!

A group of soldiers where blasted away by these waves of attack. A group of people run past the fallen soldiers who were unconscious, badly injured or dead. This group has been running for what seem like hours, but no matter where they went they were found by the soldiers.

"Out of the way pieces of shit!" two soldiers were blasted to a wall by being kicked by a green haired man. His eyes which seemed like those of a snake gleamed over the sight of the fallen soldiers.

"Shit we're surrounded again" said Ragna as he cut down another soldier.

"Any ideas of how we might make it out of this situation?" asked Relius.

"Dammit there's no end to them" said Azure as he clenched his fist; he was not longer in his Susano'o armor.

"This may prove to be a bad situation" said Izanami as she sighed.

"Ah Ragna-san over there" said Noel as she pointed towards an alley way.

"We can make use of that" said Nu.

"Alright on three" said Azure.

"One….two….three!" they all got ready to attack, a huge explosion could be heard after.

* * *

"Please I beg of you kill me if you wish but let my child go" said a women as she pleaded the man.

"Sorry that's a no can do. Master said kill them all and don't leave any survivors" said a mysterious man as a smile formed on his face. He then raised his blade only to be stopped when something was thrown at him smacking his blade away.

"That's enough Hiroshi" said a mysterious figure. His hair was black; he wore black clothes and a yellow scarf around his neck.

"Kaidou! You dam traitor how dare you show yourself before me!"

"Hiroshi, I will not tell you again step away from the child" said Kaidou, his looks where that of someone who was serious and his eyes showed he had no mercy.

"Oh you mean this runt" said Hiroshi as he looked at the boy. "You betrayed our master which gave us life for such weaklings?"

"….."

"Ahahahahaha, just stand there and watch me put an end to this brat!" He once again raised his sword and quickly descended it down with intention to cut down the infant.

-Sharp Return

A giant shuriken came out of nowhere, but Hiroshi suddenly changed the position of his sword and blocks it.

"Heh, is that all you got you cheap ninja?" asked Hiroshi with a smirk on his face.

"I've already won, you've fallen for my trap" said Kaidou with a smirk on his face.

-Secret Technique: Illusionary Chaos

"Wha!?" the surrounding area around Hiroshi turned black. Many more of the giant shuriken appeared all over the air and their size kept increasing by the second.

"Be cut down and reduced to nothingness" said Kaidou as he closed his eyes. The shurikens then all charged towards Hiroshi and cut him from all directions. Screams of pain could be heard, after the screams stopped the area retuned to normal.

"Thank you sir…" said the women as she bowed before him.

"Don't thank me" said Kaidou as he turned around and walked away. He then looked back only to see that the women and child were waving at him and he let out a deep sigh, but after a few seconds his serious look returned again. _"Kira I will not let you do the same thing you've done to the previous world to this one" _he thought as he clenched his fist and walked away. Who exactly was this man and why does he seek Kira.

* * *

"So you've finally shown your true colors library scum" said a ninja as he was surrounded by countless NOL soldiers.

"Bang Shishigami, under others of the imperator we are to kill you and everyone else in this city" a NOL official spoke.

"I bang Shishigami defender of justice will not allow you to do any such thing" said Bang with a scowl on his face. "Prepare yourselves villains!" said Bang as he charged towards the soldiers.

"Die!" one of them said. Bang easily dodges his attack and appeared above him and kicked him head first towards the ground. Another one came to his side with a sword but Bang blocks it.

-Shishigami-Style Ultimate Technique: Steel Rain

Many nails fall down stabbing each of the soldiers and many of them fall down with cuts. Bang then charges towards them again, one tries to stab him but he jumps and kicks his stomach. Another tried to shoot him but he dodge and appears behind him an smacks his neck knocking him out.

"Pathetic! One man is capable of beating all of you? I am disappointed" said Bang with a smile on his face.

"Don't underestimate us you dumb ninja" said a soldier who goes in for a sneak attack but just as he was about to land his blow he is hit by a staff. The staff then moves around hitting some of the soldiers knocking them unconscious.

-Shining Layered Force

A laser beam comes from behind Bang and strikes the large number of soldiers which stood in front of him. They all fall on the floor burned and a sweat drop appears on Bang's face.

"Who goes there?" asked Bang.

"It's us Bang" said a black haired women who wore glasses. From behind her a little girl came walking with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Miss Litchi…... Luna! What are you doing I such a place?"

"Like hell we would know idiot. All Luna knows is that she was eating lunch when she suddenly appeared here" said Luna with a scowl on her face.

"The same happened to me. I was within the infirmary in the NOL headquarters when suddenly I was here…." Said Litchi, she seemed to avoid eye contact with him.

"Hey you big breasted traitor" said Luna.

"Luna!" said Sena.

"Nothing I can say will explain my actions" said Litchi as she sighed.

"That matters not; we must leave this place before reinforcements arrive" said Bang as he began to walk away.

"I agree" said Litchi.

"Hmph" huffed Luna. The three of them then began to run away before more of NOL soldiers arrived at the location.

* * *

A girl with auburn hair was walking alone around town. She could not help but feel lost because she had no idea how to navigate through such a place. It was unlike the cities she had seen and it was quite tremendous in size.

"What should I do?" asked the girl to herself as she sighed. "I have no idea where I am. All I remember was being in the kitchen and then suddenly appearing here" she said as she sighed. Suddenly she heard a scream and ran towards it. The sigh she saw was NOL soldiers pointing their weapons at some kids and she runs towards them and shields them.

"Who are you?" one of the soldiers asked.

"I will not let you harm these kids!"

"Tch, then die along with them" said the soldiers as he descended his blade only to get cut of.

-Empty Sky Form: Summer's Advance

A slash wave appeared out of nowhere are cut down all the NOL soldiers which stood before Celica.

"Are ya ok kid?" asked a familiar voice.

"Jubei!" said Celica with a smile. She then saw the white samurai walk forward as well. "Hakumen-san".

"Glad to see you're still in one piece" said Hakumen.

"Where exactly are we?" asked Celica.

"This seems to be the 15th Hierarchical City of Torifune" said Jubei as he sighed.

"Seems the evil from the other world sent us here" said Hakumen.

"Thanks you onee-chan" one of the kids said.

"It's ok I'm just glad you're ok" said Celica with a smile.

"What I goodness name is going on? Why are the NOL attacking innocent civilians?"

"I do not know but their actions cannot be forgiven" said Hakumen.

"You kids head inside and hide it's dangerous out here"

"Ok miss thanks again" said the kid as they entered the house.

"Now what should we do" asked Celica.

"We should probably meet with the others, by the looks of things their also in this city" said Jubei.

"I agree". They began to walk in the same direction in hope that they would meet up with the others what were also thrown there.

* * *

-Rage Aggressor

After a short combo a black haired man was launched towards the wall by a white haired girl.

"Are you alright?" asked Tsubaki.

"N-never been better" said Kagura as he got up.

" "Lets ask that cutie over there maybe she knows something", well we did and see where it got you" said Makoto as she sighed.

"Be quiet"

"Do you know Kokonoe?" asked the while haired women as she looked towards Makoto.

"Hey, hey, hey were not done playing yet" said Kagura.

"Tch, you can still stand?"

"Yeah, takes more than that to make me stay down" said Kagura as he sighed. "I really don't want to fight though; all I want to do is talk to you".

"Why should in trust a library dog?" asked the women.

"Because we don't work for the library".

"Then what's with those uniforms?"

"It's a long story" said Kagura as he sighed.

Suddenly a group of soldiers started to pour in from all sides.

"Dammit I should've known it was a trap" said the women with a scowl as she looked at Kagura.

"Hey don't give me that look their not my friends" said Kagura with a nervous look.

"Kill them" a soldier commanded.

They all engaged in a violent fight, there were so many NOL soldiers that they didn't have much fighting space.

-Serpentine Assault

- Dragonlord Striking Fang

"Why are they trying to kill you?" asked the women as she punched away a soldier.

"I have no idea but it's either kill or be killed" said Kagura as he cut down a soldier.

"Why are the Soldiers doing such things?" asked Tsubaki as she kicked one of the soldiers away.

"This is the true color of the NOL" said Makoto. After a few minutes of fighting they all stood panting and they were exhausted.

"We got to the out of here" said kagura as he tried to catch his breath.

"I agree" said Tsubaki as she fell on her knees.

"You guys are not half bad" said the woman.

"So are you going to introduce yourself?" asked Makoto

"You guys such say your names first"

"My name is Makoto, the womanizer over there is Kagura, and the other girl is Tsubaki my friend"

"Hey who are you calling a womanizer?!" retorted Kagura.

"I hate to say but no word describes you better" said Tsubaki as she sighed.

"My name is Bullet" said the women.

"Nice to meet you" said Tsubaki

"So how about we work together and leave this place?" asked Kagura.

"Well considering the situation I can't say no" said Bullet.

"Alright then it's settled, let's get the heck out of here" said Makoto. They all walked side by side and headed towards the port.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Military Acadamy…..

"Keep it moving; run if you want to live!"

"Shit what the hell is going on?" asked a teen.

"Hell If I know!" another one answered

"W-why are the soldiers attacking us? Aren't we here to become soldiers" a girl asked.

"Well if we want to live we have to fight them" said another girl.

"Well what should we do Akashi? Just the Student council and the Disciplinary committee can't hold them back long enough for the others to run."

"We have to, we don't have any other choice" answered Akashi.

"Well I love pickin fights so imma enjoy this" said Shun.

"S-Shun! You could get killed!" said his little sister Karin.

"Well it's do or die" the other girl said.

"This is what we will do. Karin, Shun, Kirino you watch our backs. Me, Guren, Sora will help the students move forwards" said Akashi.

"Sounds like a plan" said Shun as thread appeared on his fingers. As he said this, his sister removed her glasses and her eyes became emotionless.

"Let's cut them down" said Karin as two blades came out of each of her sleeves.

"Hmph" said Guren as a he unsheathed his rapier like armagus.

"Alrighty" said Kirino as she put a giant blade over her shoulder.

"Ok" said Sora as she summoned a cannon.

"Let's make a path!" said Akashi as he drew two blades.

-"Sonic Edge" said Guren. He moved in such a fast speed that he could not be seen. A few seconds later a group of soldiers suddenly fell down and Guren sheathed his sword.

-"100 Threads: Devil's Unholy Bind" said Shun. All the threads suddenly ripped out of the ground and blasted the soldiers away.

-"Black Dance of Blades" said Karin as she appeared at random locations and cut each of the soldiers. The soldiers then all fell down like a domino effect.

-"Unlimited Ammunition" said Sora. Three more versions of the cannon appeared floating around her and kept shooting continuously.

"GAH!" screamed the soldiers as they were shot down.

-" Blue Dragons Annihilating Fang" said Kirino, her sword was surrounded in a blue flame. She then smacked her Blade in the ground and a pilar of blue flame headed towards the soldiers and blasted them away.

-"God Sent: Crescent Cut" said Akashi. His blades turned white and only his after image could be seen. Soldiers were cut down faster they could even breathe.

"That's Akashi for you" said Karin as she put her glasses back on. After she said this a scowl grew on Shun's face. Sora who knew why he had this scowl just sighed. She already admitted to herself that she liked Shun.

"Well let's get the hell out of here" said Shun as he sighed.

"Brother…" said Karin.

"He's right" said Akashi. They all began to run after Shun who made his way to the exit. These students were about to enter a war that was beyond their imagination. Unknown to them fate would guide them to someone who was beyond their wildest dreams.

* * *

"God dammit finally!" said Ragna as he sat against a wall.

"I must say I never had to run so much in my life" said Relius as he tried to catch his breath.

"Agreed" said Izanami as she deactivated her Murakumo.

"Azure are you ok?" asked Noel.

"I-I'm fine" said Azure as he held his side.

"No you're not you've been wounded" said Ragna.

"Don't worry it's already healed" said Azure as he showed them the place where he was wounded. The wound was already gone and only a small cut still remained.

"What kind of freak are you?" asked Terumi.

"Hahahaha, that's very ironic coming from you" said Azure sarcastically.

"Well there is a lot I would like to ask but first off what's with the outfit Imperator?" asked Terumi.

"Tis a long tale, but if you wish to know ask Azure" she said as she smiled.

"D-don't tell me?!" said Terumi.

"What ever your thinking get it off your mind already you asshole"

"Dammit thought I was right".

"By the way I don't know what to call you" said Ragna as he looked at Izanami.

"You may call me your sister's name I will not mind" said Izanami as she closed her eyes.

"So what are we going to do with her?" asked Ragna as he looked at the sleeping Nu.

"Well as soon as she wakes up she will try to merge with you so ya better run, hyahahahaha!" said Terumi with a sadistic look on his face.

"Can I please kill him?" asked Ragna as he looked at Azure.

"Unfortunately no" said Azure.

"Imperator about that Murakumo, where did you acquire it?" asked Relius. Upon hearing this question Azure froze.

"I do not know" was her answer.

"So what should we do?" asked the Nu from Azure's world.

"We need to make it out of here, so I will make a suggestion" said Azure as he looked at Relius and Terumi.

"What is this suggestion?" asked Relius.

"The Imperator is working with us now how about you join us two?" asked Azure.

"Wait what?!" said Terumi.

"There is no way that I'm working with that fucking asshole".

"Imperator is this true?" asked Relius.

"Indeed it is" she said as she hugged Azures arm. This reaction made Relius and Terumi stand in complete shock.

"I-I think we should accept his offer" said Relius as he regained his composer.

"Hey Relius what the hell are you saying?" asked an angered Terumi.

"Terumi, we cannot use our Nox and to top things off the Imperator is working with them. In this situation we have no choice. To make things worse if we denied your offer you would kill us wouldn't you?" asked Relius as he looked towards Azure.

"Yes I would" said Azure as a dark aura surrounded him.

"Tch fine"

"Relius where is phantom?" asked Izanami

"OH SHIT" said Terumi.

"She was with us the last time we saw her" said Relius as confusion began to fill his mind. Suddenly the sleeping girl began to awake.

"A-Azure how I have missed you!" said Nu cheerfully.

"Oh shit she woke up and why does she miss Azure?" asked Ragna.

"You jealous Ragna?" asked Terumi amused.

"Come here Azure let's merge and become one"

"…..this doesn't look good…." said Azure.

"Hey he's mine!" said Nu from Azures world.

"Of course how could I have missed it? They reprogrammed her during the teleportation no wonder she fainted" said Relius. "Her programming has been changed meaning now she seeks to merge with Azure."

"Come here Azure let me embrace you" said Nu as she got up.

"H-hey Nu could we not…merging with me might cause more than just the destruction of the world…" said a nervous Azure.

"Hehehe don't be shy" said Nu.

"Oh were screwed" said Ragna.

Suddenly Nu is hit by something and she falls on the floor. "I will not allow you to do no such thing" said Izanami.

"Impertator"

"That"

"Was"

"Awesome"

"Don't mention it" she said with a proud smile.

_"Never underestimate a women's jealousy"_ thought Terumi with a awkward smile on his face.

"I will change the programming" said Azure.

"You know how to do that?" asked Noel.

"Yep, it happens when you hang around Kokonoe for too long" said Azure as he sighed. Suddenly a voice which was very familiar to some of them resounded throughout the city.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to my survival game. My name is Kira Hiromi your host. Now I shall explain the objective and rules of this game, first the rules. Well rejoice there are no rules. The one thing you do is kill or be killed. As for the objective, all you have to do is survive and make your way out of this city. Throughout the city I've released both NOL soldiers and my own. Oh I should warn you the soldiers are under mind control so you might want to consider your actions."

"That's asshole he's trying to make us kill each other!" said Azure with a scowl.

"No way…." said Noel.

"Oh I almost forgot, in 10 hours the highlander will fire down on the city so you might want to hurry. Well Without further ado let the games begin" said Kira in an amused voice.

"The Highlander…" said Izanami.

"T-this guy is nuts!" said Terumi with a nervous look on his face.

"We must hurry" said Relius.

"Were evacuating the city" said Azure.

"What are you nuts?!" asked Ragna.

"There are still civilians here, we need to rescue them before they all get killed" said Azure.

"He's right" said Noel.

"There are other people in this city we need a way to communicate them and ask them for help in evacuating" said Azure.

"There is a NOL post not far from here. If we make it there we can broadcast a transmission" said Relius.

"Alright then it's a plan" said Azure. "Were heading to the NOL post right after we fix up Nu" the others nodded at his plan. Tension once again filled the air. This was a strange allegiance but this was the only way to make it out of this place in one piece.

Throughout the whole city people where meeting each other and all those who heard this broadcast knew what they had to do. Whether it was coincidence or fate that led them to one another none of them knew. This was a battle which would cost the lives of many. The clock is ticking, the situation is do or die the wheel of fate is turning now lets meet those who will stand up to evil.

* * *

**AN: Well there goes the eight chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. New allies are appearing and friends and foes are working together. Now let's see who will survive this battle. Well now I shall explain the new people who appeared and their abilities. Oh keep a watch out on the students they will play a major part on the battles that are to come.**

**Kaidou Mitsuhide****: known as the first C-gen. Highly dislikes hurting innocent people. **

**Nox Nyctores: Doragon'nokiba, Giant Shuriken **

**Drive: Deep Wound**

**OverDrive: Illusionary Waltz **

**Distortion Drives: Sharp Return, Double fang, Metallic Rain, Flying Shuriken cut, Illusion Strike**

**Astral Heat: Secret Technique: Illusionary Chaos**

**Shun Michibara****: Military academy student. Likes his sister but won't admit it even if his life depends on it. Has high marks Disciplinary committee head.**

**Armagus: Akuma no sureddo, threads**

**Drive: Infinite Threads**

**OverDrive: Venomous Touch**

**Distortion Drives: Demolition End, Bind And Cut, Poisoned Slash, Devil's Wrath, Puppeteers Puppets. **

**Astral Heat: 100 Threads: Devils Unholy Bind**

**Karin Michibara****: Student council secretary. Deeply cares about her brother but has a crush on Akashi. Her personality totally changes after removing glasses.  
**

**Armagus: ZähneschwarzSchlange, Hidden blades**

**Drive: Life Drain**

**OverDrive: Poinsounous fangs**

**Distortion Drives: Black Dance of Blades, Black Venom, Killing Cut, Returning Fang**

**Astral Heat: serpent's one thousandth bite**

**Akashi Kento: ****Student Council president. Kind hearted and cares about all the students.**

**Armagus: Kami no ha, Twin blades**

**Drive: Dual Strike**

**OverDrive: Holy Blades**

**Distortion Drives: Dual God Strike, Purifying Blade Waltz, One hundred Cuts**

**Astral Heat: God Sent: Crescent Cut**

**Guren Bonapart****: Always serious and never talks much. He's mysterious so nothing much is known about him.**

**Armagus: La lame de l'empereur, Rapier**

**Drive: Critical Pierce**

**OverDrive: Sonic Speed**

**Distortion Drives: Sonic Edge, Violent Thrust, Emperor Strike, Twisting Blade**

**Astral Heat: Calvary Charge**

******Sora Yugiri**:** Part of the disciplinary committee, likes Shun a lot.  
**

**Armagus: Orel Pushki, Cannon**

**Drive: Rapid Fire**

**OverDrive: Exploding Bullets**

**Distortion Drives: Bullet Storm, Bombardment, Chaos Rounds**

**Astral Heat: Unlimited Ammunition**

**Kirino Tachibana: ****Always cheerful and likes to socialize. She's also very serious like Guren.  
**

**Armagus: Burūdoragonburēdo, Broad Sword**

**Drive: Blue Flame**

**OverDrive: Unlimited Burn**

**Distortion Drives: Blue flame Pillar, Azure dragon's Reign, Fire Tornado, Blue Dragons rampage**

**Astral Heat: Blue Dragons Annihilating Fang**

**Well that's the information on all of them. Well keep an eye on them become they will play a major part. Next time we will see if they can escape before time is up. Also we will see Azure finally use his grimoire. Thanks for reading once again and I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time.**


	10. Dark Abyss Part One

**AN: Well I'm glad you guys enjoy this story, I really appreciate the support and with that said welcome to the ninth chapter of Dimensional Shift. Last time we left off Azure had formed a weird alliance with the greatest enemy of Ragna. Now the clock is ticking and they have to make it out of the city before the Highlander fires. Will they make it or will they lose their lives? Well stick around to find out.**

**Text: Black Beast**

_Text: Characters Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 9: Dark Abyss part one

"So Azure you call this reprogramming?" asked the white haired male as a silver girl hugged his right arm. He was also receiving glares that would be considered sharp as knifes from the blond haired girl who stood looking at them.

"Hey I said I would reprogram her, I never said I would change her emotions" said Azure as he sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"What he means is that Nu loves Ragna very much" said the silver haired Murakumo as she hugged his arm tighter.

"Hyahahahaha, seems you got another failure by your side" said Terumi only to receive a blow from Noel who was very unhappy at the moment. He is thrown through the wall and the shape of his body is left drawn on where he had collided with the wall.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Izanami as a sweat drop appeared on her face.

"Knowing him he will be fine" said Relius as he sighed. "By the way you're also the thirteen prime field correct?" asked Relius as he looked towards the Nu from Azure's world.

"Yep I am" said Nu as she smiled. "I was also reprogrammed by Azure but he did it in a different way, which is why Nu no longer seeks to merge with him. Because there is another version of Nu here you may just call me Kanade, this is not my world so I do not wish to replace her".

"You're quite different from me" said Nu from Ragna's world.

"Yeah you're quite right" said Kanade.

"Hmm, I see. Seems now we have three Murakumos on our side and adding Kusanagi we have four, which means we have six people who can actually fight properly".

"The hell is that suppose to mean?" asked Terumi as he got up from where he had fallen.

"Well you are not weak, but without your Nox Nyctores you are at a great disadvantage and I too am in the same situation. Who knows what lies in wait in this city, we might meet an opponent we can't beat in our current state" stated Relius as he looked over towards Terumi.

"Don't worry we will protect you guys" said Azure as he sighed. "Better to have you two alive then dead considering our situation. There are things only the two of you can do so it will be a great lost if you two were to die" he closed his eyes and then stared towards the ceiling. They had entered an abandoned house near where they were so Azure could've properly adjusted Nu.

"What should our course of actions be now?" asked Izanami who was looking towards Azure.

"We take a break and rest a bit. After that we will move out so you guys take a nap or what ever you want to do" Azure yawned and looked towards Terumi. "You keep watch in case any soldiers come this way".

"Don't boss me around dammit" said Terumi with a scowl. But he got up and sat behind the wall.

"Azure you do know we have a time limit here?" asked Ragna.

"Yeah I know, but rushing things isn't going to get us anywhere. We've been running for hours we need our break or we will break down from exhaustion".

**"Although you don't even get tired half of the time" **a familiar voice spoke.

"Well, well, well look who finally said something. I thought you were sleeping or something like that" said Azure with a smile.

"Huh? Who the hell are you talking to and where is that voice coming from?" asked Terumi.

"I'm just talking to the black beast. I guess I should've introduced you".

"Ahahahahaha! Now that's funny! The black beast can talk? Boy aren't you full of shit"

**"If you don't want to die I suggest you stop laughing. I haven't devoured anything in a long time, I wouldn't mind making you my lunch".**

"N-no way are fucking with me?! Please tell me you're the one making that voice" said Terumi as he looked at Azure.

"Apparently he is not, Terumi" said Izanami as she closed her eyes. "The one who is talking is indeed the black beast, it caught me by surprise as well" she sighed and gave Azure a smile.

"Dam straight you're not the only one, I was scared half to death when I found out that was the black beast, well at least it's not a ghost" said Ragna.

"I must say, you never cease to impress me. Although our meeting was unexpected and because of so many things which have taken place I've forgotten to ask you an important question" said Relius with a serious look although because of the mask it was hard to tell.

"Oh what is it?" asked Azure.

"Who and what exactly are you?"

"I am Ragna the Bloodedge from an alternative timeline, as for what I am I guess you could consider me the black beast".

"Yeah you truly are a beast you freak, Hyahahahahaha!"

"I want to kill him now" said Azure as he face palmed.

"Well as you said we need him alive and kicking but if were killing him I call dibs" said Ragna as he grabbed Blood-Scythe.

"Let's not get hasty here" said Relius and he got in front of Ragna. "We're now allies and although it's hard to trust one another we must put aside the past. If we want to survive we must 'Do or Die'" said Relius as he looked at Terumi then at Ragna.

"Tch, fine" said Terumi with an unhappy scowl on his face.

"How long is this break going to be?" asked Noel.

"Thirty minutes is all we get, make it count" said Azure as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

Relius sat on a chair in the kitchen and next to him sat Izanami. Noel sat next to Ragna who was on the sitting on a couch and on the other side of Ragna was the Nu. Ever since they sat down there were sparks flying between Nu and Noel and he was caught in the middle of the. Kanade was in a room sleeping and Terumi was leaning against the front door with his senses sharp and ready for any enemies that may appear.

"You've changed a lot Imperator"

"You think so?" asked Izanami as he looked over at Relius.

"Last I had saw of you, you were an emotionless goddess. Never thought I would see you smile".

"Smile? I see. If I have changed he is the one to blame" said Izanami as she looked over towards Azure. "He has changed me as if it's for the better or worse this I do not know. I guess this is what you humans know as love" she said as she sighed.

"He seems to have the talent to bring people together"

Suddenly Izanami's head started to hurt and she felt incredible pain. She then held her head in pain.

"Imperator are you alright?" asked Relius as he looked at her. "You look pale"/

"Worry not, I am quite alright" she said and her hair kept turning violet to blond over and over until it stopped at violet and her pain eased.

_"It can't be? Is the Vessel awakening?" _asked Relius to himself after witnessing this event. _"Considering the situation we are in, if she awakens were left without one fighter. This is the worst time possible for such a thing to begin occurring"._

On the corridor Azure walked over to Terumi who was sitting against the door. "How are you hanging in there?"

"I'm fine asshole" said Terumi as he looked at him.

"No matter what world I'm in you never change do you?" asked Azure.

"I will always be me."

"Well never mind that then. I have a favor I need to ask of you."

"Yeah what is it?"

"When we reach the road which splits into a path that leads to the port and the one that leads to the NOL post I plan to head to the post alone".

"Huh? Why are you telling me this then?" asked Terumi confused.

"Because if I were to tell the others now they would make a change of plans and want to come along."

"What are you talking about? We have plenty of time we can all go to the post"

"No we can't" said Azure as he sighed. "Kira is someone who never plays by the rules, not even his own god dam rules. He might just fast forward the time and we get all blasted to smithereens. To Kira we're an obstacle in his way, it would be more beneficial to him if we all die here and now."

"I get what you're saying but why tell me? What can I do?" asked Terumi.

"If I tell them were splitting up at the nick of time I can make them all go to the port and they can't refuse. But here is the real problem, if I take too long Nu I mean Kanade will come looking for me. I want you to stop her and whoever else at all cost if I don't make it back."

"Tch fine, you own me a big one for this though" said Terumi as he smirked.

"Dammit alright" said Azure. "Alright guys times up, we have to get moving", his voice resound throughout the house and one by one the others began to appear in the corridor.

"It's about time" said Ragna as he sighed.

"Well let's get going then" said Relius. The group of people raised out the door with their destinations set. It was time for Azure to part ways with them for a while but he would not tell them this until the time came.

* * *

"Dammit these small fries are starting to get annoying" said Azrael as he punched a soldier away.

"I agree" said Jin as he cut three more down. Suddenly a ferocious growl could be heard and three beastly creatures jump down before them. They were three B gens hungry for action and food.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Azrael.

"I do not know, but something tells me their not here to talk". Suddenly one of them moves at an incredible speed and makes a small scratch on Azrael's face.

"Oh I didn't see that coming. Very well you have my full undivided attention" said Azrael as he smirked.

"Tch guess we must fight" said Jin as he once more unsheathed Yukianesa. The first one leaped at Jin only to get hit by the sheath of the blade and flung back. It's quickly gets up once more and is ready for another strike. The other two charge towards Azrael who manages to plant a blow making bother creatures hit the concrete. But they also get up once more and are ready to strike.

"Oh I'm getting excited. Seems they will prove more of a challenge" said Azrael with a smirk. The two charge at him again

-Hornet Bunker!

He throws both enemies in the air and jumps above them. "I will show you true power!" he then does a black flip in the air and kicks both enemies with excessive force. They both fall in the ground with excessive force and the pressure makes them create giant craters where they had fallen.

The other one charged at Jin reluctantly. It slashed at him over and over but Jin simply dodged all it's attacks. On it's last strike Jin sheaths and unsheathes Yukianesa

-Judgment: Snowstorm!

He slashes the beast multiple times putting an end to it. "Hmph, they were indeed a bit strong but they were no different from those weaklings. Let's continue walking we might find a way with no opponents".

"Tch that's no fun but fine" said Azrael as he sighed. They were walking to an intersection unaware that on the other street and group of people who were very familiar walked together.

* * *

"Are we almost there?" asked Ragna as he ran.

"Were close" responded Relius. "That intersection should lead to the post while the other road to the port. But as soon as they turned the corner they came eye to eye with the worst people they could possibly meet at the moment.

"BROTHER!"

"JIN!"

_"DAMMIT SUCH A BAD TIMING" _yelled Azure in his head.

**"For the record you have the worst luck" **

_"Tell me something I don't know!"_

"Oh just my luck" said Azrael as he smirked.

"Huh? Am I seeing wrong? Why are there two of you brother?" asked Jin as he looked at Azure.

"It's a long story but right now I don't have time for this Jin so could you please get out of my way. I don't want to fight you."

"Too bad brother but apparently I cannot let you go" said Jin with a smile that belonged to that of a madman.

"It took us ages to find you so don't think we will just let you walk pass by us" said Azrael.

"Well just our luck" said Terumi with a smirk.

"Well dammit, there goes the peaceful approach" said Ragna as he sighed and drew Blood-Scythe.

"Let's kill each other brother!"

"So you never made peace with him yet huh?" said Azure as he narrowed his eyes looked at Ragna.

"It's a dam long story but now it's not the time to talk about it."

"Fine" said Azure as he drew Kootenai.

"Are you two going to be ok on your own?" asked Noel.

"Nu can help!" said an excited Nu.

"Thanks but we can do this on our own" said Azure with a smile.

"Two Ragna the Bloodedge? This should get rid of my boredom" said Azrael.

"Azure Susano'o activate!" said Azure as he appeared dawned in his Susano'o armor. "I am the dark void. I am the blue steel. I am the destroyer. With sword at hand I shall slay all evil that stand in my path. I am Azure! Prepare yourself!"

"One thing, you're starting to sound like that masked bastard" said Ragna as he sighed. "Why do you say that line anyways?"

"Well don't know why I'm inclined to say it but it does help me evaluate my enemy so I can see the course of action I can take".

"Can we cut the chatter and get to the fighting?" asked an Impatient Azrael.

"Ok then, choose who you want to fight" said Azure.

"Hmmm you in the armor" said Azreal as he pointed at Azure. "You seem like you will be more of a challenge. I will deal with Bloodedge later."

"I will be the one who kills him so stay out of this" said Jin with a scowl.

"Dammit alright then"

**"Be careful partner, he seems formidable"**

"Tell me something I don't know" said Azure as he sighed.

"Executing Ars Link! Accept!" said both Ragna and Azure. Their crests merged and the wind picked up.

"Here I come!" said Azrael and he charged at Azure grabbing him and smacking him through the walls of the houses which stood in rows.

"GAAAH!" groaned Azure who then kicks Azrael of him making him fall backwards.

"Seems they already begun, so now it's our turn BROTHER!"

"Jin!" said Ragna as he also charged at him. Their blades clashed and Ragna kicked Jin backwards to gain some distance between them. Jin then formed a giant wolf made out of ice and Ragna dodge out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"Stay still"

"Yeah like I want to die" said Ragna sarcastically.

-Dead Spike!

A giant beast's jaw appeared out of the ground and Jin jumped back to avoid getting hit. He then jumped above Ragna and kicked him head first into the ground and then jumped back to a safe distance. He charged once more and Ragna suddenly jumped backwards to avoid getting cut in half.

_"Why….why must they fight" _thought Izanami. Unknown to her, her hair color was slowly beginning to change.

_"This is not good, It happened earlier than expected!" _thought Relius. _"At this rate the Imperator will fall asleep for a day"._

-Flying Ice Strike!

"Dammit" said Ragna as he continuously dodges Jin's attack trying to avoid getting frozen.

"Is that all you got brother!" said Jin as he tried to slash Ragna but he dodges and appears behind him and smirks.

"Gotcha" said Ragna.

-Devoured By Darkness

"Agh!" groaned Jin. Ragna then threw him away and he felt like he had more energy than he had before. "W-well played brother" said Jin with a smirk.

"Don't underestimate me" said Ragna also smirking. When they both charged in to strike again they were stopped by a blond haired girl.

"Noel?!" said Ragna.

"Ragna-san that's not me…." Said Noel with a look of surprise.

"BROTHERS YOU IDIOTS KNOCK IT OFF!" said the teary eyed girl.

"Sa…."

"..ya"

Both brothers stood in complete shock and dropped their weapons.

* * *

Meanwhile…

A wave of punches came from both sides and as these two titans collided the pressure of their attacks shattered the building walls.

"You're not half bad" said Azure who was no longer using his sword. This fight had changed from being a battle into a brawl.

"I can't believe this. My blood is boiling this is the most interesting fight I had in my life. I can't believe that you can keep up with me even though I've release Enchant Dragunov level 3. No you're not keeping up with me you're actually winning this fight" said Azreal as he grinned. Around the area they were fighting there was nothing but rumble. They had destroyed almost everything; the only things left of the houses were bricks and dust. "Alright then let's see how you handle this. Enchant Dragunov level 4!"

_"Dammit I barely managed to push him back on 3 how the hell am I going to beat him on level 4?!" _

**"Guess it's time to finally time to use that" **spoke the beast.

"Guess your right, doesn't seem like I have any other choice. I didn't want to use it yet but as this quote which seems to have become famous says "It's do or die"."

**"Deactivate your Susano'o. I don't know what will happen if you use it while you have your Susano'o on"**

"You have a point. Deactivate!"

"Oh what exactly are you planning?" asked Azrael.

"Heh don't blink or you will miss it" said Azure as he smirked. "Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Code A.K.S., BlazBlue, Activate!" An unbelievable powerful aura surrounded Azure and the whole city begun to shake. This power sent shivers down all those who resided within the city. One thing contained the same power as this and that was the black beast itself. **"I don't like staying in this form for too long, so lets wrap it up before the city crumbles"** said Azure.

"Interesting! You truly are interesting!" said Azrael as he charged towards Azure.

-Scud Punishment!

-**Azure's Rage!**

A wave of punches came from both fighters and the pressure of them colliding made a crater begin to form under where they stood. The wind picked up around that single area making it seems like there was a tornado where they stood. They both stepped back from each other and were ready to attack.

**-Dragon's Infernal Flame**

The flames formed in a shape which looked like a fang and moved towards Azrael at extreme speed. Azrael Jump and charged towards Azure.

-BlackHawk Stinger

The punch connects launching Azure back but he quickly regains his footing and gets ready to put and end to this. He charges at Azrael who strikes him but he suddenly appears behind him and Azrael is engulfed by a black sphere. Azrael opens his eyes to see that nothing but darkness surrounded him but he does hear a familiar voice.

"**All things are born from darkness" **suddenly Azrael is stabbed by something. **"Darkness resides in everything and darkness is everything" **he is stabbed again multiple times. **"All things shall return to darkness and darkness shall become your worst despair"**

**-Tenth Grasp: Unholy Judgment Of Darkness!**

A giant head appeared in front of Azrael and devoured him. The surrounding then turned back to normal and Azrael fell on the floor unconscious

"I think I overdid it" said Azure an awkward smile appeared on his face.

**"Oh so you think". **Azure then sighed and went to meet up with the others. "Guess I will return later and get him after I see how their fight turned out." He then walks away leaving Azrael unconscious but the fallen man twitches and would soon wake up. Azure has used a power which in his mind is the power of the Azure but the question is, was this really the azure's doing? Now he will meet up with the others who just had the shock of their life's.

* * *

**AN: Well there goes chapter nine. I hope you all enjoyed it. That move Azure used is also an Astral but it's not his. There is also a reason why it's called the Tenth grasp. Well this will be soon revealed. Azure will finally meet the Military Academy students next chapter. See you later :).**


	11. Dark Abyss Part Two

**AN: Welcome to another chapter of Dimensional Shift. Last time we left off Azure had unleashed his grimoire's power for the first time. With their previous encounter they are now behind their schedule. The clock is still counting down and they now have to each go a different way if they want to live. Azure will meet someone who was very important to him and someone who spent most of his time with in this chapter. Won't tell you who it is so if you want to know stick around ^^. Well Without further ado let's begin!**

**Text=Black Beast**

_Text=Character Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 10: Dark Abyss part two

"Seems the tremors have stopped" said the cat beastkin as he stopped and stared at the sky. "I must say never expected to feel that feeling again, that Ragna might just as well be the black beast".

"I agree, this is why we cannot fully trust him" said Hakumen. "Let's move towards where they are, since we've located them we might as well go to them".

"Alright, I hope no one is hurt. That feeling I felt sent shivers all over me. It did actually remind me of my encounter with the black beast" said Celica as she then let out a sigh of relief. She was startled when that pillar of darkness suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The feeling she had felt in that moment was also one that terrified her and did not bring back pleasant memories.

"So what're we waiting for, let's catch up to them", Jubei then began to change the route to one that would lead them to where the others were. Behind him Hakumen and Celica followed one after the other. One thought passed through Jubei's mind _"Hope you're all alright, don't die on me Azure"_. Unknown to them to the other two, they were being watched by something or someone. The cloaked figure moved in the darkness hiding it's presence. Who exactly was following them and for what reason was it doing it? They all continued to walk and the figure still stayed behind them until Jubei suddenly came to a stop and sighed.

"I know you're there Konoe, show yourself" Phantom then appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of them. "You've been following us for a while now, is this one of Terumi's orders?" It stood there for a while without saying or doing anything, then it slowly shook its head.

"Then why are you following us?" asked Hakumen as he was ready to draw Ookami from its sheath. But once more Phantom said nothing but Jubei then came closer to it.

"Now, now calm down Hakumen. By the looks of things she has no intention of attacking us, isn't that right Konoe?" Phantom nodded then Jubei let out a deep sigh.

"Why don't we let her come with us?" asked Celica was trying hard not to cry. After all, Phantom was her sister.

"I see why not, I might be overestimating him but maybe Azure can do something about her current state". The other two nodded and began walking and behind the Phantom followed. Another strange yet familiar alliance had been formed but it's members went back as far as the dark wars. Maybe they can relive the moments they had fighting alongside each other. They kept walking and their destination was Azure.

* * *

"What the heck was that?!" asked Makoto who had fallen from the City shaking. She then helped Tsubaki who had fallen down next to her.

"Good thing we're far away from that place, I don't want to come face to face with the monsters that have that much power" said Kagura as a worried look befall his face. The immense power he felt belonged to two people and they had clashed without holding back. _"I hope that none of the others come into contact with those monster". _Unknown to him one of those powers he had felt did belong to one of his friends.

"We should hurry to the port, maybe we will meet the others here", Tsubaki said as she regained her composure.

"I agree, let's hurry before the enemy once more catches up to us. By the way how do you guys know which way is the port?" asked Bullet.

"Oh, as you said earlier we were once NOL officials but thanks to certain events that has changed" said Tsubaki as she sighed.

"I see, that means you went to the Military Academy, no wonder you know this town so well"

"Uhm guys...hate to interrupt but we might want to get a move on" Makoto said as she pointed to a battalion of soldiers who were rushing towards them. "Geez, can't we even take a break for five minutes without worrying about them showing out of nowhere?"

"Well this seems is how it's gotta be. Come on lets go", Kagura began running and the girl followed behind him. Their destination was the port in hopes that they would find their friends and an airship to leave this town. While running they collide with a different group which were coming from the other direction.

"Hey watch where you're going!" said the peach-blond girl as she got up from where she had fallen.

"Sorry, sorry" said Kagura with an awkward smile on his face. Suddenly someone tries to strike him and he dodges out the way. "Hey what's the big idea!?"

"Don't think you can fool me villain! You like all the others NOL officials must also be under mind control!" said Bang as he was ready to strike again.

"Mister Bang, nice to see you again although I didn't expect it to be under these circumstances", Makoto said as she walked towards him. "Kagura is not an enemy, although he is the enemy of all women" she said as she narrowed her eyes.

"HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?" screamed Kagura.

"Nothing absolutely nothing" said the beastkin with a smile on her face.

"Miss Litchi, glad to see your safe" said Tsubaki as she walked towards Litchi.

"I see you also got dragged into this. What exactly is going on? NOL soldiers have been attacking us none stop and we've been encountering creatures we've never seen before", Litchi said with a worried look.

"I see you had your first encounter with the creatures who came from a different timeline" said Tsubaki as she closed her eyes. "Miss Litchi you do know about the existence of other timelines am I correct", Tsubaki asked. But when she realized that the soldier we're still after them she said "Let's find somewhere safe where we can talk", the group nodded and they all began running.

* * *

"W-what the hell was that!?" asked Ragna in confusion.

"Such power, that was as if the black beast himself came back" said Relius as he pushed his mask up.

"Seems like they stopped clashing, wonder which one of them kicked the bucket" said Terumi with a sinister smile.

"Hmph, I don't know who the fake who looked like my brother was but I doubt he's still alive", Jin said as he closed his eyes. "Afterall his opponent was the 'Mad Dog' of sector seven, there is no way he survived that fight".

"Azure would never lose!" retorted Kanade. She no longer could call herself Nu because another one already existed in the world.

"Brother what's going on and where are we?", Saya asked after waking up from her many years of sleep.

"Saya? Are you really Saya?" asked Ragna who still couldn't process what just happened.

"Has it been so long that you've forgotten my face?" she answered as she smiled. "How long has it been? Last I saw you two you were both smaller and you both got along well", she looked at Ragna then at Jin who just looked away.

"Tch, that means the Imperator is out cold then" said Terumi who was just smirking.

"Y-you're the one who killed the sister aren't you?!" said Saya with a scowl on her face. She never expected to see him again, although unknown to her she had been spending a lot of time with him.

"Saya it's ok, he's not our enemy under these circumstances"

"What do you mean brother!? Have you forgotten all he has done? I'm going to kill him right this moment!" said Jin as he unsheathed Yukianesa. But before he could land a blow he is stopped by Blood-scythe. "Brother what are do you think you're doing!?" he asked with a scowl.

"H-hey, I'm just doing what that asshole me from the other timeline told me to do, and if anyone is going to kill him it's me", Ragna then pushed him back and carried Blood-Scythe with one hand ready to intercept any more attacks.

"Major Kisaragi please stop" said Noel in a gentle voice.

"You stay out the way" said Jin with a scowl. Noel then looked down and anger filled Ragna.

"Don't yell at her dammit, or I have to teach you a lesson!" Ragna said as he was ready to strike.

"BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" yelled Saya. Ragna swore under his breath and Jin looked the other way, and Saya sighed. Noel then caught her eyes and she moved towards her.

"Y-you kinda look like me..." said Saya.

"Well...uhm...that's because..."

"That's because she is a clone of you", Relius said with a smile on his face. "She is the twelfth primefield Mu 12, also known as Kusanagi". Saya then held out her hand and Noel grabbed it then both of them gave a innocent smile that made Terumi want to ruin their fun only he felt if he interrupted at this moment he would be a goner.

"We're also clones of you!" said Nu. "I am the thirteen primefield Nu 13, nice to meet you", Nu said as she held Saya's left hand. Kanade also joined them and they all looked at each other as if they were quadruplets.

"Hate to interupt but aren't we forgetting something?" asked Terumi who was looking at them.

"Oh shit, AZURE!"

"Hey, Brother who is Azure?" asked Saya after hearing this name countless times.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" she asked innocently.

"Azure is the parallel version of your brother" said Kanade. "He was with us a little time back and you were really close to him".

"Exactly how close?", Saya asked as she felt her heart race. It was like she knew who they were talking about but she couldn't remember.

"Let's just say...really really close" said Kanade as she blushed.

"Eeeeeeeeh?!" said a flustered Saya.

"He's taking a while, is he really ok?" asked Nu.

"Huh?", Terumi squinted and looked ahead. "Well look who decided to show up and he brought some company with him". Azure was walking while carrying Azrael over his shoulder and he was walking at a slow pace.

"Dammit does this guy eat bricks for breakfast? He's heavier than a dam battleship" said Azure as he carried Azrael. "Geez, if I knew he was this heavy I would've left him behind. Oh there are the others", he then lifted one hand and waved at the others.

"Azure!" said Kanade as she raced towards him. She then jumped on him and knocked him back making him drop Azrael.

"Hey Nu, glad to see you're ok"

"Azure you idiot, my name is Kanade now" she said as she pouted.

"Ok, ok I got it. Mind getting off me now?", Azure asked as he smiled at her.

"Sure!" she said cheerfully.

"Nice of you to show up", Terumi said with a smile on his face.

"Shut up you damn asshole"

"Impossible! You actually managed to beat Azrael?" Relius said in Surprise.

"Yeah he's harder to beat than I thought but considering how he was in my world it's no surprise. So I had to improvise" said Azure with a smirk. "As for kind of improvisation you don't want to know".

"So you're Azure? Nice to meet you my name is Saya" she said as her heart raced. He did resemble her brother when he was younger except for the blue eyes. But she couldn't figure out why her heart was racing so fast, she tried to ignore it but so far it didn't seem to be working.

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Ragna the Azure but Azure is just fine" said Azure as he smiled. _"She's the real Saya alright no doubt about it. Seems Izanami is asleep, what exactly happened when I was gone?"._ Azure then looked at Jin who was staring at him.

"Who exactly are you?" Jin asked as he got closer to Azure.

"Well can't you tell just by looking? I am Ragna from a different timeline you can call me Azure. Jin how about you join up with us? We are all trying to leave the city anyways, working together may prove beneficial."

"To you maybe, but not to me."

"What if I told you that Tsubaki is also in this city and she's among all the chaos and death? What would you say now?" said Azure as a smirk formed on his face.

"You bastard! You lay a hand on her and I will kill you!", Jin suddenly drew Yukianesa and pointed it at Azure.

A serious look formed on Azure's face and he looked seriously at Jin. "Tsubaki was on a mission with us, and since all the people who were on the mission are here there is no doubt about the fact she is here too".

"Dammit I have to find her before it's too late" Jin was ready to run when Ragna put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Jin. All the groups were warped here together meaning that she's still with her group, right Azure?" Azure nodded and Ragna continued talking. "That means Kagura is with her and he will protect her at all cost no matter what."

"You mean Kagura Mutsuki?" asked Jin as he began to calm down. Knowing that Kagura was with Tsubaki eased his heart a little. "Alright then I will travel with you guys in hope that I will meet Tsubaki, but I have a question."

"Go ahead"

"Why was she on a mission with you guys?"

"That was because she wanted to help the Imperator and stop Kira" said Azure as he let out a sigh.

"Imperator?" asked Saya.

"That would be you" said Terumi as he then proceeded to yawn.

"Huh?"

"Man you really are an idiot like your clones" said Terumi as he sighed. "No wonder they all turned out to be failures, after all the real one is a failure herself".

"I dare you to repeat that again", a dark aura surrounded Azure and he glared at Terumi. Terumi then swore under his breath because considering his current state he knew he couldn't take this monstrosity out.

"So what now Azure?" asked Ragna.

"You guys all head to the port, I will head to the NOL post alone. One person should be enough".

"Azure it's dangerous!" said Kanade with a worried look.

"Yeah I know, but it's more dangerous if we all go together", he then looked Ragna, "And if you all come with me who is going to stop Hakumen and Jubei from killing Terumi and Relius the moment they meet them?"

Faced with this question none of them had anything to say to stop Azure's decision. Ragna then spoke up "Alright then, the choices you've made so far haven't been wrong so we will leave this to you. Just don't go and die on us though".

"As I told you before I am not that easy to kill" said Azure with a smile.

"I won't let you go alone!" screamed Saya, this surprised everyone because out of all of them they expected her least to try and stop him. "I don't know what is happening but I get the feeling that you might...lose your life if you go alone so please, let me come with you..." she said as she looked down.

"Don't worry I won't die. That I promise you" said Azure as he patted her head. He then took his jacket off and placed it around her. "I will return and get this jacket, even if I have to destroy half of the city to come back to you guys".

"Believe in him" said Kanade as she smiled.

"He will literally destroy the city too" said Ragna as he narrowed his eyes.

"If you say so..."

"Well if you're that worried than I will come along with him" said the blue haired man as he finally got up.

"Oh you stopped faking being knocked out" said Azure as he looked at Azrael.

"So you knew afterall?"

"Damn straight I did, and good thing you stopped faking it too because I'm definitely not carrying you anymore". Azure then felt himself getting dizzy and he kneeled down for a moment.

"Azure are you ok?" asked Ragna

"N-never been better" said Azure who then stood up.

"I'll come with you" said Azrael. "I think i might have more fun if I tag along with you. Considering how strong you are I won't let anyone else kill you before I do. I also feel like I will meet many opponents worth my time."

"Well suit yourself", Azure said as he sighed. A worried look then formed on his face_."What exactly just happened?"_

"**Your mind is becoming unstable, I guess it was too early for you to use that attack"** the voice rang in his head. **"Avoid using the grimoire for a while, for the sake of the world and for our sake as well".**

"What do you mean?"

"**What I mean is if you use the grimoire in your current state of mind you might lose yourself. This might cause you to go on a rampage and turn completely into the 'Black Beast'. If this happens you might lose those who you hold dear to you"**

After hearing this Azure clenched his fist as he felt himself tremble. He couldn't afford to lose anyone else he holds dear. The he was snapped out of the state by Ragna's voice.

"Hey Azure, earth to Azure are you there?"

"Ah sorry seems I spaced out"

"Yeah no kidding. We're all set to go"

"Alright then. Azure Susanoo Activate!" Azure was once more dawned in the Susanoo. The material over his Susanoo that looked like a jacket appeared once more and he started facing the route was going to take.

"Alright then, this is goodbye for now hope we all meet again" said Ragna as the other joined him. On the other route Azrael joined Azure and both were ready to set out.

"I wish you luck, and hope when we meet were all in one piece." Both groups began to go their separate ways, it would take a while for them to meet again so both groups were praying for each others safe return, well all except one person.

* * *

"I wonder what was that earlier" said the white hair boy as he put his hands behind his head.

"I don't think we want to know, after all that power sent shivers all over my body" said Sora as she let out a sigh.

"That's weird coming from a girl who can easily swing a huge ass cannon around" said Shun with a smirk on his face.

"I dare you to say that again" said Sora as a killing intent surrounded her and Shun gulped after realizing he was going to get beaten.

"Knock it off you two" said Guren who was walking besides them. "We wouldn't want to make noise, after all we don't want to soldiers to realize were here."

"Even if you say that, we haven't encountered any soldiers in a long while. We've also not seen any more of those things and thank god for that" said Shun remembering their first battle with a Gen.

"Yeah, I have to agree with that" said Karin with a worried look remembering the battle.

"I am glad we got all the students to safety, but it was quite rude of them to leave us behind" said Akashi as he looked at the others.

"So are going to keep heading to the port? We have no guarantee that we will find a ship there", Guren said with his usual serious look. His red eyes staring towards the sky and his red hair blowing in the wind.

"Well it's our only lead and that's where all the students are heading" said Kirino, as she twisted a strand of her black hair.

"What do you think Akashi is this really a good idea?" asked Guren once more, but the one who answered was Shun and not Akashi.

"This might be just a guess but going to the port may be a bad idea"

"What do you mean Shun?" asked Akashi as he stopped walking.

"Think about it, we haven't seen any of the soldiers so far and they're nowhere in sight. Don't you find it strange? I mean they've been chasing us up and down all over the place then they suddenly stop", Shun then crossed his arm awaiting Akashi's response.

"Yeah you're right, I've been thinking the same thing for a while now and it's really been bothering me. But what does this have to do with the port?"

"We all know that we have to leave this place before it's blown to bits and the only way to do that is by airship" said Shun as a serious look befell his face. "We're not the only ones who know this meaning we're not the only ones who would think of going to the port meaning...", Shun couldn't manage to finish the sentence because he knew his classmates were in danger.

"It's a trap!?" the others said in unison.

"Not just a normal trap, a large scale one. The soldiers are probably waiting to ambush them the moment they reach there. It's going to be an absolute massacre", Shun said.

"We need to warn them" said Shun's sister Kirino as a look of horror filled her face.

"But how? Their way ahead of us and for all we know they could've already reached the port or are close to reaching it" said Guren. An idea then struck Akashi who had his hand on his chin trying to think of a solution.

"The NOL headquarters" said Akashi as he pointed to the building in the distance. "If we make it there we can transmit a broadcast and warn them"

"As expected of the 'White Flash', you already figured it out" said Shun as he ruffled Akashi's brown hair.

"Hey do you hear that" said Guren and silence filled the air and two voices could be heard.

"Dammit I should've asked Relius which way to go, this city is freaking confusing"

"What a pity seems were lost, seems you're not so good with directions as you are with fighting"

"Speak for yourself you're as lost as me...", The two voices kept arguing back and forth.

"Everyone, hide", they all took cover behind some barrels in an alley way. They tried to suppress their presence as much as they could using an invisibility ars activated by Sora. The two figures then started passing by them but while the blue haired man kept walking the one in the armor stopped.

"Why are you stopping?" asked Azrael.

"I feel like we're being watched"

"_Oh shit he sensed us!"_ thought Shun. He then observed the person unsheathe his sword and suddenly thrusted through the air behind him. Blood started running down his sword and an invisible figure started appearing again.

"Gotcha" said Azure with a smirk.

"I-impossbile, how did you know I was there?" the Gen spoke. It's lifeless body then fell to the floor and Azure sheathed his sword.

"Oh you have good instincts" said Azreal with a smirk.

"I'll take that as a complement, by the way you six hiding behind the barrels come out"

"W-what should we do...he knows we're here" whispered Karin.

"We show ourselves" said Akashi as he came out and faced Azure.

"Oh so you decided to come out"

"I don't want to fight you, considering the feeling I get coming from you fighting you is the last thing I want to do" said Akashi as he sighed. "My name is Akashi, hey wait a minute...aren't you Hakumen of the 'Six Heroes'?"

"HELL NO! No way in hell I'm anything like that bastard!" retorted Azure.

"Oh I see, but you do look like him"

"My name is Ragna the Azure, nice to meet you" said Azure as he deactivated the Susanoo.

"Y-y-y-you're Ragna the Bloodedge!" screamed Shun.

"Oh crap, by the looks of things you guys are from the Military Academy"

"The SS rank criminal, Ragna the Bloodedge. Such a bad opponent to meet at a time like this" said Guren as he summoned La lame de l'empereur.

"Oh seems you want a fight" Azrael said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Woah, woah Azrael what do you think you're doing?!" screamed Azure. "Don't worry we won't do you guys any harm and I'm not the Ragna you are thinking of" he sighed and gave them a smile.

"B-but you look exactly like the one on the poster" said Karin who was terrified.

"Yeah but don't worry we have no intention of harming you. By the way you guys should get down" said Azure as he pointed behind them. The B-Gen was in mid swing and they all got got down before the attack connected.

-Phantom Striker!

The beastly creature was flung through the houses and came in contact with solid metal which put it out of its misery.

"T-thank you" said Kirino trying to process what took place.

"No problem. Hey I'd like to ask you guys a favor"

"What is it" asked Akashi as he got up.

"Could you show me where the NOL post is. I need to make a transmission to someone and then the entire city" said Azure as he looked at Akashi.

"We were just heading there ourselves" said Guren as he stood up. "We can go there together if you want. We need to warn those heading to the port that it's a trap."

"What do you mean?" asked Azrael.

"All the NOL soldiers are heading to the port. It's an ambush and a well set up one at that. If we don't warn them the whole place will become a bloodbath" said Shun.

"Alright then, we have a deal then. Let's form an alliance and save our friends then" said Azure. The other nodded at him and they began to introduce themeselves.

"Name's Sora Yugiri, nice to meet you" she said as she bowed

"Guren Bonapart"

"Shun Michibara" he said as he raised his right hand.

"My name is Karin Michibara, I am Shun's sister, nice to meet you Azure"

"Akashi Kento"

"Kirino Tachibana here! Nice to meet you" she flashed a bright my smile then looked at Azrael. "I feel like I've heard your name before I wonder where".

"It was when you hacked Sector Seven's server" said Sora as she sighed. "He's also known as Sector Seven's 'Mad Dog', someone you don't want to mess with".

"Must say you have really good memory Sora"

"Wait you hacked Sector Seven's main frame?! Wow you must have skill, never heard of anyone managing to hack Sector Seven's main frame except for Kokonoe" said Azure.

"Can we cut the chit chat and get where we need to go. Remember the clock is ticking and I don't want to die being blown to pieces" said Azrael as he yawned.

"He's right, which way to the post?" asked Azure.

"Follow me", Akashi then began to run and the others followed behind them. Azure and Azrael followed them to the destination which would determine whether they leave the city or not.

* * *

"We can rest here for a while" said Tsubaki while panting.

"We've done nothing all day except run. I'm so tired I feel like I can pass out" said Kagura as he laid on the floor of the house.

"Man up, surely you're not that weak" said a very exhausted Bullet.

"Speak for yourself, you look worse than me" said Kagura as he smirked.

"Miss Yayoi, could you continue telling me what you were saying before we started running?" asked Litchi.

"Ah right. I was telling you about Azure" said Tsubaki.

"You mean the Azure Grimoire?" asked Litchi.

"No, I mean Ragna the Azure"

"Don't you mean that villain Ragna the Bloodedge?" jumped in Bang.

"No I mean Ragna the Azure, a different Ragna the Bloodegde who came to this world from a different timeline".

"We don't know much about him but we do know he's trying to stop the bastard who got into this mess", Kagura added in.

"So you mean there are currently two Bloodegde running around?" asked Litchi.

"Ewww! Two pedophiles working together!" screamed Luna.

"Luna!" screamed Sena.

"Where is he currently?" asked Bang.

"If he is in the same situation as us, he should be here somewhere around the city" answered Kagura.

"So the reason for all this is because of him?" Bullet asked.

"Yes and No. Yes because he showed Kira a massive power that interested him and no because Kira wanted us dead from the beginning" said Kagura as he let out a deep sigh.

"So how does this relate to those creatures?"

"Simple really, do you remember when Kira said that he had his own soldiers around the city?" asked Kagura and the others nodded as a response. "Yeah, they are what he was referring to. Their tough to kill so all of you be careful".

"So what are our plans for now?" asked Bang.

"We keep heading to the port after we rest a bit. This place has proven to be more safe than the other places we've been to."

"Alright then" said Litchi. They all found a place to rest and they took a break, for they needed it after countless hours of fighting.

* * *

"Are you alright Saya?" Ragna asked as he looked at his sister. "You seem kinda pale".

"No I'm fine. I am just worried about those two" she said as she looked down.

"Worry not, I doubt he's the type to die so easily" said Relius with a sigh.

"Yeah, doubt that asshole would stay down even if you managed to kill him" said Terumi with a smirk.

"Those two are right Saya. Azure won't die, believe in him" said Kanade with a smile. Saya then smiled at her and she smiled back. Suddenly a very familiar voice could be heard throughout the city that eased their worried hearts.

"Soldier of the NOL" Azure's voice echoed throughout the city. "I know you're all under mind control and shit but let me ask you a question. Would you rather follow this asshole who mind controlled you and made you think he was the Imperator..." a picture of Kira appeared on a big screen over the city. "...or would you follow this girl right here who is your true Imperator" a picture of Saya as Izanami sleeping peacefully and cuddling against a pillow appeared.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" yelled Saya while her face turned a dark shade of red.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING?!" the others yelled in union.

"Ooooh?! He decided to use this move. As expected of Azure" said kanade.

"Huh, what are you talking about" asked Terumi shocked at the sight.

"Hehehehe, you'll see" said kanade with a mischievous smile.

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

"Phew, we're finally here" said Shun as he leaned against a wall.

"Damn, why the hell does the NOL have to have so many stairs" said Azure as he tried to catch his breath.

"I don't know but they need to make it smaller for god's sake. I feel like i'm going to pass out" said Akashi.

"S-so what now?" asked Karin.

"Now we contact Kokonoe first" said Azure. "Knowing Kira there is probably zero ships at the port. He wouldn't want us to escape this place alive afterall."

"As I thought, there really are no ships there" said Guren. Azure then walked over to the computer and started punching in buttons. A few seconds later a voice could be heard.

"Who are you and how did you get the code to this line" asked Kokonoe.

"Relax Kokonoe, it's me Azure".

"Glad to see your still alive and kicking" said Kokonoe as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Kokonoe, we need help. We're stranded on Torifune and we have no transportation for us or the civilians."

"I already know. I heard the details from Rachel a while back."

"Wait Rachel? Is she also in the city?"

"Apparently yeah. We're already working on transportation, we're on a ship now heading towards your location but we're going to be late" she said as her tone changed.

"What do you mean?" asked Azure.

"Right now the three ships that are heading towards your location is caught in a battle. It will take a while for us to break through. We can't rush or we might lose a ship."

"Alright then, I hope you make it here safely"

"Man I am seriously starting to wonder if you're really Ragna. Your way to nice to be anywhere near him."

"Well I am him and I'm not nice whatsoever"

"Well whatever floats your boat" she said as she sighed. "According to Rachel the port is flooding with soldiers. We need you to secure that area so the ship can dock. That's the only way I can evacuate the place. I need to focus on the battle now, see you soon and Azure try to stay alive" she said as she hung up.

"Well seems we have a way to leave" said Kirino.

"Yeah, the hard part is securing the dock" said Akashi.

"We can manage it" said Azrael with a smirk. Azure then pulled something out of his pocket and put it near the keyboard.

"Is that a camera?" asked Shun.

"Yep" said Azure with a smirk.

"What is it for?" asked Karin.

"Oh let's just say it's for a tactic Terumi from my world use to call 'Imperator Complex'"

"Imperator complex?" the others asked in unison.

"Yeah, the soldiers might be under mind control and what not but Kira made a big mistake."

"Which was...?", a puzzled look befall Azrael's face.

"He only sent male soldiers, and if there is one thing men can't resist it's a..."

"Cute and beautiful girl" the other boys said in unison.

"Watch and learn how it's done" said Azure.

* * *

Back to the current time...

"So which one do you choose?"

"Is this really going to work?" asked Guren as he looked at the group of NOL soldiers at the port from the monitor.

"Let's see" said Akashi.

"What is he planning to do" asked Relius.

"Watch this, 3...2...1"

"WOAH, SHES SO CUTE! THERE IS NO DOUBT SHE IS THE IMPERATOR!" all the soldiers said in unison and the jaw of the others dropped down.

"No way it worked!?" Kirino said in absolute surprise.

"T-they snapped out of the mind control" said Relius as he head all the yelling around different parts of the city.

"This guy is fucking unbelievable" said Terumi. "Where the hell did he get this plan from?"

"From the you from our world. This was your strategy when the NOL soldiers were being controlled" said Kanade

"No wonder it worked" said Terumi proudly.

"_That's nothing to be proud of!"_ thought Relius and Ragna. Saya just stood there blushing not knowing how to react.

"Now that you've all snapped out of it, create a path for your one true Imperator at the port", Azure's voice echoed once more throughout the city. "Ships will arrive for all of us soon so everyone doesn't matter if they are civilians, Students or soldiers make your way to the port. Those who can fight defend that position with your lives. We're counting on you" said Azure as the speaker turned off.

"I must say I never seen not be surprised by him" said Relius as a smile formed on his face.

"Well you heard the man let's get going" said Ragna as he began to walk once more.

"Damn right, let's do this" said Terumi. The other followed behind them and Saya stared towards the sky and made a wish.

"_I don't know why I care so much. I don't know if it's because you resemble my brother or something else but please come back to me safely"_, she clenched her hand on the edge of the jacket and she walked towards the others.

* * *

"You're unbelievable, do you know that?" said Shun as he walked towards Azure.

"I'll take that as a complement", Azure said with a smirk.

"I can't believe it only took one picture to do all that" said Kirino.

"It wasn't just a picture, it was a large scale armagus" said Azure.

"What do you mean?" asked Karin.

"It was originally made to counter the spell 'Mind Eater', but after fine tuning it it became a large scale ars that counters all effects of any ars or spells that have to do with mind control" said Azure with a smile. "It comes in very handy, all you need is a picture and a place to show it to your targets. The effect it has depends on what picture it is and what gender you're showing it too."

"Sounds like an awesome ars, you should teach it to me" said Kirino cheerfully.

"Sure why not, I think you would like it"

"Now that's done and over with let's get out of here" said Azrael as he began to walk to the door but Azure suddenly stops him.

"Who are you?" asked Azure as a hooded figure appeared on the doorway.

"I asked who are you". The figure then pulls down her hood revealing her long white her, and her face completely shocked Azure. He could not believe who was standing before him.

"Target confirmed, Ragna the Bloodegde"

"Tsu...ba...ki", Azure manage to utter.

* * *

**AN: well chapter 10 is done. Next chapter we will meet the Tsubaki from Azure's world. Sadly she is the last survivor so you won't be meeting anyone else from Azure's world. Well thanks for reading and see you next time :).**


End file.
